One-Shots At RaNdOm
by lara'tjie
Summary: Random one-shots with different parings but so far the're mostly Sakura pairings, and all different genres. stories about haunted houses, werewolf's, vampires, war stories and stories about Ino that can't cook! Enjoy the randomness:) This is where all my Naruto one-shots can be found! :D
1. Only a Dream

Only a Dream: Lost Love

**First paring of the day is a (drum roll) ITASAKU! please a warning from the beginning if I killed some one off they deserved it**

**Lara: lets get the dice on the roll**

**Itachi: Lara does not own Naruto and thank God she doesn't**

**Lara: I heard that! **

* * *

Months. He's been gone for three months. Tears roll down my cheeks as that thought crosses my mind, again. Once again my heart shatters into pieces at the mere thought. He left three months ago on a routine call and never came back. _They _say that he's MIA (Missing In Action) and that report came one month after he left... it might be he's KIA (Killed In Action). More tears fell as I stood there in the rain on our favorite spot, my hand subconsciously rubbing my abdomen where a small bump was already forming.

Why? Why did you have to leave me? My hand tightens and I feel like I just want to drown in the rain, drown in the pain and sorrow. My mind wonders to the first day I found out I'm with child and a small smile came to my face, and as that memory became more focused my legs gave out from under me. Thunder roared and the rain picked up its pase, the sound of lightning crashing drowned out my heartbroken screams and pathetic sobs.

'Why did you walk out that door? Why did you promise me you'll come back when it was a lie? Why, Itachi, why?'

I hit the ground over and over again. After only a few hits my hands were already burning and blood, my blood, stained the ground a crimson color. Another loud thunder roared to life as the sky was painted white. My senses were shutting down from the cold and I fell over on my side, tears mixed with the rain blurred my vision and the scratches on my small hands stung as my breath came out in heavy pants. I was cold and exhausted, mentally and physically and by now I was barely even conscious. All the stress, pain and sorrow were too much for me. I hardly even noticed a hand on my shoulder but I heard a barely audible voice calling my name,

'Sakura, wake up.'

The voice sounded worried. Why?

'Sakura!'

My eyes flew/snapped open and I was pulled into a tight hug.

'Shh, it's ok; it was only a dream, Sakura.'

All I did was look up at my loving, caring, precious husband of mine after my unwanted tears dried up and I smiled at him before I kissed him.

'Saku, I'm not a Lost Love. I'll always be here.'

I smiled as he kissed away a stray tear.

'I know...I love you.'

'Me too sweetheart, me too, now go back to sleep. It's not good for you or the baby to be up at this hour,' he half scolded in a loving tone. He was always this protective of me, even more now that I'm with child.

'Yes, Love.'

* * *

**Lara: Annnnddd? first story done and hopefully not the last **

**Itachi: i thought she wouldnt torture us but i was wrong better go and warn Akatsuki because they are next... i saw her journal not a fun place**

**Lara (growling): What did you do!**

**Itachi: Please R&R (mumbling while running away) Never piss off the author she will kill you in her stories**

**Lara (Grinning evilly)**


	2. Akatsuki shopping disaster

Akatsuki Shopping Disaster

**Lara: And my next target (Glaring at Hidan where he is tied up upside down) Akatsuki**

**Itachi: I told you she had us trapped**

**Hidan: Let me down you stupid b******

**Lara (scolding hidan in a motherly voice while Tsunade smirks): You watch your mouth mister. I'm immortal I can't die, (Grinning) I know your weakness**

**Itachi: Let's start shall we. Lara does not own Naruto**

* * *

One day was all it took to blow up a single store. And it was all Tobi's (Itachi's) fault...

...'Tobi is a good boy!'

Crash

'Tobi is a good boy!'

Crash

'Tobi is a good boy!'

Crash...

'Oh for the love of all things, .F***.UP, TOBI! Hidan yelled from the weapon section from a store in a small town, 'Go bother the others you idiotic birdbrain!'

Tobi's eyes grew so wide it looked the size of dinner plates and he started to jump up and down like a madman that got weed for its birthday. Then he jumped on a poor, innocent trolley that was nearby and started wheeling it like a scooter to go and find Deidara, still screaming that false phrase of being a good boy with a happy 'WEEEEEEEE" in between.

'Deidarra-sempai!' screams Tobi in a voice that was as high-pitched as what a man (cough**boy**cough) can muster. Deidara and Sasori, whom was standing next to the girlish blond bomber, groaned in unison. (because really, who wouldn't want to get suicidal when that Tobi is around?)

'What Tobi, yeah?' asked Deidarra in annoyance as he looked up from the two bottles of shampoo in his hands to stare at the idiotic man/boy with the orange mask that suspiciously resembles a lollipop.

'Tobi is a good boy. Hidan-sempai said Tobi should bother you, Sempai,' answered Tobi. Deidara looked at Sasori and like telepathy Sasori understood so he nodded with an annoyed sigh.

'Fine, you can stay with us but you have to be a good boy.'

They walked on through the racks and without them noticing (because Tobi is a freakin' awesome ninja yeah), Tobi had grabbed Deidara's clay and Sasori's puppet scrolls, although he left just one scroll because he (cough**madara**cough) thought it is only fair. (Yeah right, he's a freakin' madman. What would he know what's fair? *rolling eyes while sighing heavily*)

'Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy!' he sang excitedly. Sasori growled in annoyance, his patients already gnawed to nothingness,

'Shut it!' Sasori almost screams as he twisted around but he stop short with the next colorful words that he was preparing to release on the irritating vexation displeasure (Meaning: annoying thing) because Tobi is dashing away like mad with a trolley full of clay and scrolls...puppet scrolls to be exact.

'Tobi! Get your pathetic ass back here you imbecile, and give those back!' Sasori and Deidara yelled at Tobi in horror and both madly dashed after him but Tobi just kept on running faster and faster with the red- and blond head trying to stay on the mad boy's heels. ( sorry, not happening boys, Mada...Uhmm cough cough I mean Tobi is a freakin' awesome ninja so ya aint getting him, believe it! *Tobi mentally screaming while striking a typically Gai-pose complete with the thumbs up and a 1000wat grin shining behind the mask, momentarily blinding himself*)

'Tobi is a good boy!'

'NO!'

'Tobi is a good boy!

'NO!'

'Tobi is a good boy!'

'NO!'...

Tobi just laughed on as if this is all a very good game and he can play on forever but he ran straight into Kisame while Itachi just avoided the clash by side stepping (show off). Kisame crash landed into a sushi-bar while Tobi was already up and running around the corner, singing merrily about being a good boy.

'TOBI!' Kisame yelled after him as Sasori and Deidara stopped in front of them, out of breath.

'We think Tobi might have had too much sweets again, y-'Deidara was cut off when there was a loud scream and a tomato-sauced Konan came into view, and she looked absolutely pissed, no she looked livid. Itachi was having a hard time to keep down his laughter to keep is pride and to remain the great, **emotionless** Uchiha Itachi. (dun dunn dunnn)

Suddenly Pein appeared out of now where (I swear), and he looked just as pissed as Konan, most probably because Konan is mad and because when she is mad she will refuse to talk and because she refuses to talk he will most definitely be getting no attention from her (if ya know what I mean *grinning mischievously*), and that also means she would refuse to bake chocolate chip cookies (mentally sulking...damn. Her cookies are always really good,)

'Get Tobi under control or you all will be locked up in the same room as him.'

Everyone visibly flinched when a scene of them all in the same room as Tobi flashed across their minds and just like that (jip just like that) they all disappeared, trying to find him, but the thing is... he was gone...**shit**.

'Where the hell is he,'

Gasp

'he couldn't have disappeared,'

Gasp, pant

'just like that, yeah!'

They have been searching for Tobi now for THREE HOURS! THREE HOURS! And still no sign of that bloody, havoc raging, disoriented, mind twisted, perverted madman. (Yip, believe it. Mada...uhhm cough I mean Tobi is a pervert. A big one. A very big one. A very very big one. A humongous...Cough sorry, you probably get the point...uhhmm back to the story)

'We...are going to get stuck in a room with him,'

Sniff.

Sniff sniff.

'Oh Danna, hold me!'

'Get off me you blond brat!' countered Sasori, pushing (or trying to) the blond man off (cough**secretgirl**cough) that is clinging to him like the world depends on it.

Almost all of them, with the exception of Sasori, Kakuzu and Itachi (because Sasori is a puppet and I don't think a puppet can go pale and you can't tell with Kakuzu with his mask and all and because, well Itachi's not there), have gone pale and wanted to die right then and there.

Just outside the shop in the surrounding forest, sat Itachi casually, on a fallen log...with a tied up Tobi struggling behind him on the ground. He had an amused smirk on his usually impassive face.

'Ahh, how sweet revenge can be.'

The fact is that it was Itachi who had given Tobi all that sugar in the first place to get back at them for calling the great Uchiha Itachi a gay, emotionless, lady-killer. His smirk only wident when he heard Deidara's wailing coming from inside the shop.

'Oh yes. Revenge is so sweet,' he decided.

That is how the poor, innocent, little shop got blown up by the wailing Deidara.

Later that day, way later – back at the Akatsuki hide out

Everyone was in the local room. Itachi and Tobi on the couch and the rest laying casually on the ground or leaning against the wall... then Pein walked into the room and mused to himself,

'Everyone in the room, good,' then he promptly turned on his heels and walked out, the sound of a bolt sliding into place was heard. Everyone's eyes grew the size of dinner plates but Itachi just smirked and secretly pushed a bag of sweets to Tobi... and then the Itachi clone disappeared. (dun dun dunnn )

* * *

**Lara: Hope you enjoyed. Stay in tuned for my next targets**

**Hidan (Glaring at a grinning Lara and mutters): Please R&R or she will kill us in her insanity**


	3. It Happened At the Haunted House

**Hellooo, I have my next one-shot up n about! :)**

**Itachi: Welcome. This one-shot an Iasaku.**

**Kisame(knocks Itachi upside te head annoyance): You forgot to add that lara'tjie does not own Naruto! **

* * *

It happened at the haunted house

OK, this was a VERY BAD idea, I thought as I wandered down the dark halls of this god forsaking place.

A few hours ago some jerks took my schoolbag and tossed it into this place and I went to retrieve it ... and now I'm lost. This place is known as The Haunted Mansion. No one and I mean NO ONE wants to enter this place because once you enter, you never come back out.

I silently padded down the creepy halls. I've been in here for hours and my mind is starting to play tricks on me. I jumped when I heard an inhuman screech and pounding on the ground. A small, almost silent, scream escaped my lips and I ran into the closest door to me. I plucked the door open and I was barely five feet into the room when my feet stopped dead in its tracks, a shrill scream stuck in my throat. On the ground was a shredded corps with large chunks of flesh bitten off.

I was frozen to the spot but suddenly a strong arm wrapped around my waist which pulled me into a well-toned chest and a hand covered my eyes, shielding me from the bloody mess. I was attempting to start struggling when a very familiar voice reached my ears,

'Sakura, it's me.'

To say I was startled to hear that voice would be an understatement.

'Ita...Itachi?' I asked in a trembling voice. I met Itachi on my first day of my new school. He was always kind to me and showed me around. After a few students began bulling me he rescued me and from then on he sort of became my "body guard".

'Yes'

I twisted in his hold and clung to him like he's a life line and tears escaped my eyes as the mental picture of the bloody scene rolled in my mind like an movie that is paused ... that person that is mulled on was my best friend whom went missing about two weeks ago, her name was Ino.

'Shh, Sakura...shh. I'm sorry you had to see that but right now we need to leave. Whatever is in this house can kill us,' he said.

I slowly nodded. I started to loosen my grip on him but I quickly tightened my hold again and my body began to shake and fear gripped me when the same inhuman screech ringed in my ears. Itachi's grip tightened around my waist.

'Sakura, we have to go. The thing is near us and is closing in,' he said but I couldn't move even if I wanted to. It was like my body's limbs are disconnected from my mind.

'Saku. Sakura. SAKURA!' his voice snapped me out of my forced daze that I would probably recognize later as shock.

'I'm...scared, Itachi...' I admitted. His hands rubbed up and down my back in a soothing matter.

'I know,' he cut me off. 'I know, now come on, let's go.'

I felt with only hearing his voice some of my fear crumbles and he pulled me out the room and we walked at a quick pace down the halls. When Itachi looked at the walls I froze. I guess he felt me stop walking because he turned to me and in response I took a step back from him. He looked somewhat confused at me as I pointed at him,

'Your eyes...they're...red.'

His narrowed eyes widen and he looked away.

'How?' I asked half out of fear and half out of curiosity. He looked back at me and I almost, _almost _being the key word, thought he was going to say "curiosity killed the cat" but instead he took a step towards me and I retaliated by taking a step back. He looked at me almost pleadingly.

'Saku, please, we have to get out of here, I promise I'll explain later,' he said and he took another step towards me again and I moved back. I knew that look, he was refraining from doing something because he doesn't want to scare me, instead he will just look down.

'How?' I asked again. He let out a small sigh and then looked back up at me.

'I...I'm a vampire...A vampire prince. The monster following you is called a Banshee and at this moment, it's very hungry,' he answered almost reluctantly. All I could do was stare at him in disbelieve.

'I know you probably don't believe me but...'

As he struggled to find the right words I could now clearly see **very** _**sharp**_ fangs, most probably as sharp as night, lengthening in his mouth. I didn't understand. There was almost no doubt now that what he says is true but...if he's a prince, what on earth is he doing with me? Why is he here trying to save me? Why is he so concerned for me? The only way to find out is asking...I just need to get my voice to stop shaking.

'You are...then...what is a prince doing here in anyway?' I asked. If we weren't in such a dire situation I would most probably do a mental victory dance with my inner soul for at least getting out the last part of the question without stuttering.

He looked at me and then answered almost reluctantly,

'You're kind of...my mate...I have to,** need** to protect you even if you don't except it. My instincts would not let me leave you, not like I ever want to anyway.'

He nearly looked ready to die because he was expecting a polite rejection but I could not help the soft smile to stretch my lips. If only he knew how long I was dreaming to hear my best friend say anything related to romance to me. At seeing my smile he looked relieved and he gave me one of his rare smiles that I treasure so much. It is just a raise of the corners of his mouth but he looked so much more handsome with that smile on his face, not like he was not handsome in the first place because he sure was. Hell he even has his own fan club of girls usually following, more like stalking, him around.

The moment was shattered when a loud screech came from behind me. The horrible sound ringed in my ears as my eyes widen and before the screeching of my inner soul in my head that says to **freaking run**, an intense pain flared from my stomach. The wind in my lungs suddenly disappeared and my limbs felt like lead. All I could do was look down and i nearly gagged. Long, brown nails was sticking out of my abdomen and the blood, my blood, was dripping off it like a forgotten tap that was not closed properly. The nails disappeared suddenly back into my stomach and then out my back making me heave up blood that suddenly bubbled up my throat. I desperately coughed it up in an attempt to get some oxygen into my neglected lungs that was protesting at me for losing its precious oxygen.

'Sakura!' I heard Itachi yell as I start to fall, my legs no longer being able to support me. However, before I could hit the ground Itachi caught me. I attempted to smile weakly up at him,

'Sorry.'

He looked down at me too but my eyes shifted behind him and my breath caught in my throat,

''tachi, behind you,' I barely weased out. The Banshee was ready to kill but even before it could swipe at us, we were at the other side of the room and there was only a _whoose_ sound as the thing's claws swiped at thin air.

'I didn't even feel us move,' I half whispered hoarsely

Itachi shifted me to a more comfortable position against his well-toned chest and I turned my head to look at the ugly monster. I didn't even know that I was gripping onto Itachi's shirt.

'Sakura, look at me,' Itachi said, trying to coach me to look back at him. I turned my head, forcing my eyes to follow and looked straight into his crimson eyes. I felt no fear for him, he was no threat. In his crimson eyes there was only worry...for me. I heard his soft voice speak through my haze,

'I'm going to put you down so I can attack, Sakura.'

I only half nodded.

'Mmm, don't worry 'bout me,' I mumbled. He only smirked at my stubbornness and put me gently down against the wall. My breathing was getting more labored; it was hard to breathe without experience a stab of pain racing through me. Spots danced across my vision and my skin felt deathly cold, most probably from all the blood I was slowly but surely losing. But as stubborn as I was, I held onto consciousness with as much grip I could muster. Itachi stood up and then stood in front of me protectively. The Banshee was now beyond irritated and it screeched its discomfort and then promptly leaped at Itachi. But my...mate...moved so fast that the next thing I saw was the Banshee crashing against the opposite wall, its left arm...or was it the right?...completely ripped off. By now my vision was getting more blurry and I blinked repeatedly to try and focus it.

"No, stay awake, stay awake," I chanted to myself.

Itachi walked towards the screeching Banshee and I swear that I can literally **feel **the killing intent coming off of him in waves.

'Ita...Itachi...' I barely whispered. My voice was so soft and barely audible but I knew he would hear me. He always hears me. No matter where I am. I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder and I turned my head to look at him. I smiled weakly up at him, my eyes half-lidded for it was too heavy to keep open. How would one of my class mates say? "Too troublesome".

'Sakura. Don't fall asleep, you hear me. Keep them open,' he said, well more like demanded. I felt him pick me up and hold me against his chest; my head automatically falling on his shoulder. I briefly wondered why I ever tried to hide what I feel for Itachi. Why I never tried to tell him. What was I usually afraid of?

'I'm sleepy, 'tachi,' I whispered as my eyes fluttered shut. His grip tightened and my head lolled forward, onto his chest. A loud crash made me slowly open my eyes and I saw the dark sky that is littered with twinkling stars. As I lifted my head a little I saw large but beautiful black wings and it looked like it came straight out of Itachi's back.

I watched sleepily as a black feather tumbled down to earth.

'Itachi, I wanna sleep,' I whispered.

'NO!' Itachi said loudly in an attempt to keep me awake.

'But I'm sleepy,' I argued halfheartedly. I felt us drop suddenly as wind kissed my face and then we landed with a soft _thud_.

I was laid down on the ground gently, but the movement still jostled my wound and I bit down on my tongue to keep from whimpering aloud. I looked up at the dark sky that is lighted up with the stars.

'Sakura, please...don't fall asleep or else...' he suddenly stopped talking and I looked up at him worriedly. It is just a small wound, I mostly don't feel it any more other than when I move. I'll be fine. Right?

''tachi?'

He looked at me with almost pleading eyes and asked with pure longing and worry,

'Saku, please let me change you. Become my mate for real, please. Let me love you with all my heart like I used to do in the shadows. Please, be my mate in all the sense of the word. Let me change you before it's too late.'

I looked straight into his crimson gaze. Oh how beautiful those eyes are. I suddenly had a great urge to reach up and brush that slightly-to-long-bang out of his eyes and kiss that worry off his face, but my body felt too heavy, oh how I hate this feeling of can't do what I so desire.

'Y...yes. I accept,' I breathed out and relief washed through his beautiful eyes, the eyes that I know only I can read. The same eyes that made me first fell in love with him. He lifted me up slightly and his head dipped to my neck. He licked the soft skin of my neck where my pulse was slowly beating before whispering,

'This may hurt, Saku.'

I nodded and he then kissed my neck and then he promptly bit down. Pain flared from my neck which made me shut my eyes tightly and fist my hands in his shirt. But after a few moments, the pain ebbed to pleasure and I unwillingly moaned. I vaguely felt his grip tightened before he pulled back, retracting his fangs.

'The pain will get worse once it reaches your heart, but I'll be here. I'm not leaving.'

I slowly nodded through my haze. I took a breath just in time before my eyes widen, my breath leaves me as if knocked out of me and then my eyes tightly shut again; the pain was crashing through my veins like wildfire. Tears rolled down my cheeks as it escaped my tightly shut emerald eyes. I was half tempted to let go of the shirt I was holding, moan in pain and curl into a tight little ball but the he was there. Like always. He'll never leave me, like he promised.

'Shh, Princess. It will be over soon...all that other vampire crap is just plain bullshit.'

I giggled even as the pain gripped me like a vice. This is the most unprofessional I have heard him.

'You turn almost immediately,' he continued. I nodded to show him I heard him. He ducked down and gently kissed me. My mind went blank with only that kiss. Once the need for air arised the pain was completely gone. I smiled a happy yet tired smile and he responded (much to my inner's delight) with a kiss on the forehead and he muttered,

'Sleep my Princess. You still have a few more changes to get used to.'

'Yes Love.'

* * *

**lara'tjie: I want to thank my sis Raven325 for she's the best sis anyone could ask for. she came up with this one-shot and I practally wrote it but it still her creative idea!**

**Sasori: Cheers! And please R&R**


	4. WARNING! Her Food Is Alive!

**Lara'tjie(smiling brightly):Hey I have another chappy!**

**Sasuke(begging at my feet): Please don't kill me! Make me strong please!**

**Lara'tjie(tapping chin with a thoughtful expresion):mmm, okay. But I'm doing it my way**

**Sasuke: YES! Oh and by the way, she doesn't own Naruto, thank the Lord for that**!

* * *

WARNING! Her food is Alive!

'Hey Hina, Saku. You guys are coming over for dinner. It has been too long since we had time together,' said an ecstatic Ino but Hinata and I paled at Ino's mention of "food". Hinata and Ino had walked into my office at the hospital about half an hour ago; officially getting me to stop working for a while, which in my opinion is not exactly good. Don't get me wrong I get tired of working even though I'm a workaholic but I have a lot to do, especially since I have eleven rookies that I'm training to become fully fledged ANBU operatives, am a member of ANBU myself, work as one of the heads of Konoha Hospital, AND I have a…

'Uhh…Uhm,' Hinata couldn't phantom a reply so she knocked me with her elbow so I could speak, braking me off my train of thought, probably knowing that I have already run through a few possible outcomes unconsciously or not, but before I could say my most best option, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Gaara walked into my office as if they bloody owned the place.

'Hey girls, watcha talking about? Hope it's about me becoming Hokage soon,' our number one knucklehead ninja, Naruto, asked in his, sometimes annoying, hyperactive voice.

'Oh hey, well I invited them over for dinner but they… didn't answer yet' answered Ino. Hinata and I looked at her and were about to say no but…

'Suuure, we can all go,' Naruto beat us to it and we all sweat-dropped.

'OK, my house at six,' she said enthusiastically and then walked out, her too-high heels clicking loudly before they disappeared when she turned the corner. Hinata and I hugged each other tightly while crying out rivers of tears.

'Oh,'

Sniff

'…Hinata, it was- '

Sniff

'-nice knowing ya,' I cried.

'M…me t…too Saku-chan. We better s…say goodbye to our b…boys too,' Hinata cried in reply, her tears soaking my shoulder completely. I nodded against her shoulder and then let go of her as I turned around and ran to Sasuke, falling into his arms with a wail and a sob. He looked at me confused but started to rub my back anyway, oh how I'm gonna miss him because he is such a good newly-wedded-husband-of two-months to me.

'What's wrong, Sweetheart?' he asked gently in my ear. I sniffed and looked up from his well-toned chest at his worried eyes.

'Ino…she's gonna kill us,' I sniffed and Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes, well everyone did except for Hinata and I, we were too busy thanking whoever was up there for all the good things we had in our short lives.

'Wha…' he stuttered, angry and confused that someone wants to kill ME, take me away from him. So I tried explaining to him through the pain of holding back more tears,

'Ino can't co…cook to save her or any… anybody else's lives. She's gonna kill ussss!'

I turned away from Sasuke and thinking fast he wrapped his arms around my mid section to keep me from killing Naruto by means of pressure points, large massive craters, super inhuman strength and lots of poison so instead I started yelling at him.

'You idiot, moron, unintelligent, dimwitted, thick headed, dense, slow moving brain functional, foolish, silly bone headed blond daft! You gave us all a death sentence!' I yelled at him and very far back in my mind I thank to whoever is listening that my office is sound proof.

Hinata was being held by her boyfriend, Kiba, too to stop her from doing anything to Naruto involving the Baykugan, pressure points and a very large headache and an aching body. Sasuke buried is face in my neck and licked a former love-bite. Instantly I forgot what I wanted to yell out next and I inventorially shivered.

'Don't worry, we will go with you,' said Neji. The others nodded in agreement quickly, if it was because they wanted to "protect" us (because the boys are all very protective of the girls) or because they feared my inhuman strength and deadly fists (yes, even Neji feared me although he probably does not remember he admitted it because we got him tipsy, drunk, intoxicated, smashed and then wasted) I would never know.

_Later That Day:_

We arrived at 5pm at Ino's new apartment. She happily invited us in and the smell in the apartment almost made me throw up, good thing I taught myself to chuck it down after I started throwing up at every kind of food so that everyone doesn't become suspicious. Sasuke's grip on my waist tightened minutely.

'So Ino, what's for din…?'

I didn't finish my question because Ino ran to her bedroom and she yelled over her shoulder,

'The food's in the kitchen. I'll be right back!'

When we all reached the kitchen though the urge to run away was there again but MUCH more strongly now.

'Ok...we…we're…l…leaving,' I stuttered out but just as I was about to use my inhuman strength on my dear Sasuke, if I may use chakra or not when it wasn't really necessary, Ino came in. With that we all sat down at our respected places with a loud swallow.

'Soooo...'

On the table were green, slimy blobs of I don't know what.

I jumped in my seat when my serving actually MOVED.

'Something wrong, Saku?' asked Ino. I looked up at her, reluctantly lifting my eyes off the green, moving blob that she calls food, and I smiled weakly at her,

'Craving. There's no salt.'

She got a glint in her eyes as the others, with the exception of Sasuke, glanced at me questionly. Oh yeah that's right, I think I told her about my newly discovered secret of only a month. She nodded with a big smile and stood up to retrieve the salt from the cupboard. Please, please can we leave, I thought franticly, my inner self agreeing with lots of wailing sobs that she doesn't want to die yet. And I think that I can't hold the gagging reflex at bay anymore.

So leaning a bit more to my left I whispered to Sasuke,

'Mine moved.'

He gave a curt nod to say he heard then he stood up not three seconds later, taking me with him because of the arm around my middle.

'Ino,' Sasuke said. Said person turned around to look at him questionly.

'Sorry but Saku and I have something we need to do,' he continued.

Ino's eyes sparkled once more and she nodded franticly at us, blabbering something about it's alright and I'll keep you left over's.

It is a miracle that she kept my secret for so long, I thought, usually she would have blurted it out to the first person she saw.

_The Next Day:_

'Hey Hina,' I said as Sasuke and I walked up to her. Sasuke's arm was wound around me, pressing me into his side which made it possible for him to caress my very slightly bumped stomach with his much-larger-than-mine hand. Hinata turned around at hearing me call her and smiled at us.

'Hinata, where's Dope?' Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Hospital, Sasuke-san. He ate Ino-chan's food,' she replied politely.

'How bad?' I asked out of concern for my hearts brother and she looked upset when she answered with a shiver,

'Bad, they had to do surgery. They said her food where like human made leeches or something just as bad.'

Sasuke and I just shook our heads, glad we made it out on time. I said, well more like stated a fact, with an almost snort,

'NEVER eat Yamanaka Ino's food. EVER. You will most likely die.'

* * *

**Lara'tjie: There ya go (dusting hands off with a satisfied aura) another one done and dusted. Thanks again for my dearest sis and her mental creativeness! And again please R&R**


	5. You Are Strong, Wanted and Beautiful

**Lara: hey hey, here's another one for those of you reading!**

**Sakura(pulling a confused face): Why am I always in pain?**

**Lara: Because**

**Sakura: Because what?**

**Lara(narrowing eyes): Don't question me, young lady! Be grateful that I don't kill ya!**

**Sakura(wide eyes and saluting): Yes Ma'm! Oh and Lara doesn't own Naruto..:) NEXT UP(drum ol pease): Sasori and Sukura**

**Sasuke: Just say Sasosaku will you**

* * *

You're Strong, Wanted and Beautiful -Love for a Blossom-

I ran and ran. Forcing every minute my legs to go faster. I want to escape. I want to flee. I want to get away. I want to get away from them.

"You are weak." "Unwanted." "Freak." "Deadweight." "Useless." "Unasked for inconvenience." "Hopeless." "Worthless." "WEAK."

Their mocking voices replay in my head like a broken recorder repeatedly. Why, why? I ask myself over and over.

My vision is blurry from the infinity of tears running down my cheeks. My legs are burning; my lungs feel like they are on fire and my head is spinning in too-fast circles. My whole body is screaming at me to stop this madness it is being put through, protesting for me to stop and rest but I ignored my body's need for a break and kept on running. Running away from their ever-present taunting voices. My arms and legs are littered in cuts and scrapes and in some places there are already nasty blue discolorations of my once porcelain skin.

I suddenly tripped on an unseen upturned root and fell into an undiscovered clearing, or just one that was rarely ever visited, if not anymore. The sound of water crashing into a large mass of more water deafened my ears. I slowly pulled my arms in under me and pushed myself shakily upright and then proceeded to climb up on my feet after being bended on my hands and knees for a few seconds to muster up some strength. I slowly made my way to the water, forcing my feet to lift up and land before the other. I knelt down and cupped my hands under the water to splash my face with the pure liquid. I could feel with my seemingly endless chakra small animals sleeping peacefully in trees and underground burrows. It was absolutely quiet except for the peaceful roar of the sixteen or so feet waterfall. Everything in the exotic clearing had a place and fitted perfectly, therefore I felt like an intruder, that I did not belong.

I looked down at my reflection. My once beautifully cared for long pink hair was unkempt and flowed freely down my back instead of being curled up to hide under the shorter tresses, usually kept in place with a small dagger. My eyes were no longer that vivid emerald; they were now just a dull forest green. No life in them like there once was. Now my expression only held pain and sorrow but mostly…betrayal. I leaned a bit forward to study my bruised face more closely. I looked like a child that is grown way past her years. I slapped at the water, wanting to wipe away my reflection, but the harm was already done, the picture already carved deep onto the next page of my photographic memory book. I sucked in a quick and quivering breath in an attempt to hold in the offending tears and I bit down onto my lip to hold the wail at bay. I reached for my pouch containing my weapons and medical gear. My finger hooked around the loop of a modified dagger that rests in an engraved and ornamented sheath above my pouch and I pulled it out, watching as the blade glinted in the offered moonlight of the full moon.

I want to get rid of the pain that is always haunting me like an everlasting shadow, at least just this once more. Just to get rid of it for a short while before my body tries to heal itself again.

The first gash sent pain flaring up my arm and down my spine. The second zoned out the pain of the one before. The third pushed my memories and experiences to surface and the fourth made them waver. The fifth made them disappear altogether as everything began concentrating solely on the wounds.

I watched, memorized, as the crimson liquid seep out of the inflicted wounds, down my wrist, through my fingers, then onto my lap; soaking the material of my skirt, the grass underneath me and the water it is dripping into.

I stood up with a painful smile, smiling because I couldn't remember why I wounded myself anymore. I slowly walked back home, the empty home, and the blood still drenching my arm leaving a bloody trail of sadness in its wake.

* * *

'Danna.'

The sound of teeth grinding vibrated through my skull as my teeth hurt with the force.

'Danna.'

Poke.

'Danna.'

Poke.

'Danna.'

Poke. Twitch.

'Dannaaaaaa…'

Snap.

'WHAT YOU UNINTELLIGENT, BRAINLESS, DIM-WITTED, OBTUSE, IDIOTIC EMBICLE?' I yelled at the utterly annoying blonde partner of mine. He looked at me with terror and he damn well has a reason to be afraid of me right about now.

'We s…should probably change s…so we can enter Konoha,' he shakily said.

I sighed and shook my head in the negative. Must he really always be so stupid? I asked myself.

'We don't have to change Deidara. They do not know we are part of Akatsuki. We only have to abandon our cloaks and my Hiraku, for I don't think they would appreciate a puppet walking through their streets,' I answered. He nodded slowly as he contemplated what I have told him and then we swiftly proceeded to seal our Akatsuki-related things in a scroll and walked through the huge gates after we passed the guard's questions.

'OK Deidara, we split up here and look in different parts. It would be faster that way. I'll start at the Hokage Tower for that scroll of Akatsuki information.'

He nodded in understanding, thank God, and we split up.

After a while, I, the Greatest Puppet Master of All Times, Akatsuna no Sasori… got lost. Konoha's information scrolls didn't lie when they stated that Konoha was a maze. I inwardly groaned. I walked around yet another corner… just to run into a smallish girl with pink hair. Her chakra signature was so well hidden that even I had trouble to detect it. Her feet tripped underneath her from the impact and she promptly lost her balance, falling backwards. I grabbed out at her and succeeded in griping her around the waist, preventing her from hitting the ground in a rather humiliating way.

I was walking away in the streets when suddenly I hit a brick wall that turned out to be a man. I promptly lost my balance when I crashed into him and then suddenly I was gripped, dare I say it, almost intimately by the waist. I was pretty sure that my attempt at NOT blushing was all in vain. I was held against a very firm, muscular chest, but for a second or two, for some or another reason…I felt safe. But I needed to pull away from the warm chest I was being held to if just to stop the blushing that I was sure was dusting my cheeks. I reluctantly pulled away, inwardly flinching as my wrist burned, shooting flames up my arm whilst it was at it.

'Sorry,' I muttered. The word came automatic. It is forever imprinted into me by teammates, bullies, "friends" and people all alike.

'It's fine,' the man said in an emotionless voice. Although I was still shocked that someone actually attempted to help me while I was the one that bumped into him because I wasn't looking where I was going, I just plastered on a well practiced, automatic, fake smile and nodded quickly, coming to the conclusion that the man wasn't from Konoha.

Now that I thought about it I never had seen a man like him in Konoha before. He was tall and lean, pale skin that was so beautiful he looked almost like a doll, a well cared for puppet, He had pretty rusty crimson hair that fell into his eyes and cinnamon colored eyes that actually looked really bored, like he has no care in the world.

'As an apology I'll show you around Konoha, if you like…It looks like you're kind of lost,' I said almost teasingly, some of my natural fear disappearing for one reason or another. I heard him heave a small sigh and then he replied in that same crushed velvet tone.

'That…might be a good idea. Thank you,' I nodded and then on impulse I grabbed his hand and started leading him around the village, occasionally pointing things out. After I had showed him around we had something to eat at a small eating bar and I had completely forgotten about the constant pain that the wounds left me with. After we were done we came to a stop and were about to part ways.

'Thank you again for showing me around, Sakura,'

He thanked me and even though throughout the whole ordeal of me showing him around he talked emotionlessly, I could easily detect sincerity in his voice and in his dark hazel-colored eyes. I smiled a real smile in I don't know how long.

'It was my pleasure Sasori-san,' I said, the same smile still evident in my voice. I turned around and started to walk away, dropping his hand as I went. I felt happiness bubble up in me but I really didn't want to show _anyone _because I don't want it to be taken away from me and this is really one of the first times I am _really _happy in a long time and I don't want it ruined.

I looked back at her as she walked away and my sharp eyes caught a drop of color falling to the ground. It was a liquid. A crimson liquid. Blood, I thought, and it was coming from her hands. My eyes widened minutely at the sight of bandages on her wrists that was slowly tarnishing red. I reluctantly shook it off. It was most probably just a training accident. With her sharp hearing and ability to catch on quickly I dabbed her a ninja-in-training. Though I cannot stop wondering about what I heard in the restaurant while she was in the restroom. I heard snippets of conversation about a Sakura that was so weak and she would never get strong enough and how she must be a dead-weight.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when Sakura's carefully controlled chakra flared. It was so weird to feel her weak-pulsing chakra flair so excessively high that I instantly decided to follow the disproportionate signature. I found her at a totally ruined suppose-to-be-training-ground. The uneven ground had huge, no massive, craters littered everywhere with rubble all over the place and trees that used to adorn the training ground were either uprooted, broken into logs or are in splinters. Sakura was standing in the middle of the destroyed place; her blue chakra slithered with green that covers her hand slowly flickering out. I looked at the awesome person that seems so small and fragile and who is said to be so "weak" that did all this damage. Her large chakra signature fluttered and then was promptly suppressed, making it seem like she had little to no chakra at all.

'Princess, don't believe them. You _**are**_ strong,' I mumbled. I turned around and walked away, leaving her to continue vent her sadness.

* * *

_**TIMESKIP – next morning**_

I walked through Konoha after I stopped at a small, local restaurant for breakfast. I left early from the apartment to make sure I didn't get stuck with that stupid, annoying, hyper moronic blonde partner of mine. I unconsciously growled.

'Uhm…Sasori-san?'

My head snapped up to look straight into the worried emerald eyes of Sakura.

'Oh, Sakura. Sorry, I have a lot on my mind,' I said in a attempt to not worry her though I have absolutely no idea why I even try because I never see the need to explain everything I do to others. She nodded in understanding and smiled at me again. There it was again. That strange jump in my heart that keeps my puppet body living. It's so strange. I made a note in the back of my mind that when I get back to the base to check if anything is still right with the heart and make sure that it won't happen again because it makes me feel strange. And that smile of hers…I want to make her smile for the rest her life…I instantly locked that thought away, wary that I maybe say something to her related to it and scare her.

'It is fine,' she said with a small smirk still on her lips. I was about to ask her if we could walk around a bit, prepared to use a stupid excuse like I already forgot her tour and was lost but I was cut off even before I could utter my first word.

'Sakura-chaaaan, we have training to do!'

Sakura's emotions were clear on her face. She was scared, sad and depressed. But she immediately plastered on one of those fake smiles that I really just want to kiss off her face. Yes, kiss.

She excused herself politely and then ran off to the people who called her apologizing profusely all the way.

About ten to eleven hours later our mission was completed. Deidara and I have located and destroyed any and all information related to Akatsuki-matters the village had. I was already walking in the forest just outside of Konoha's gates when suddenly something, or rather someone, crashed into me. Sakura had tears streaming down her face and agony shown through her eyes.

'Saku…'

Her eyes grew wide when she looked up at me and she jumped up and made a mad dash further into the forest. I stared after her as she disappeared out of my sight and a feeling of foreboding washed through my heart. She was going to do something reckless, I just know it. I chased after her as silently as I could.

They did it again. I've had it! This was the last. No more. I can't take it anymore.

I kept on running as fast as I could to who-knows-where. I was afraid of what I would do if I was to stop. And I just had to run into Sasori, but he was forgotten about as my inner pain flooded its way through my body, mind and soul.

I jumped over a small thorn bush and straight into my clearing and without hesitation I ran to the water's edge before dropping down to my knees. "You're such a weak bitch…you're nothing but a weak demon child…ugly…freak…clown…mockery…'

Over and over their voices echoed through my head. I clutched at my head in a vain attempt to make the voices go away.

* * *

I ran quickly and silently, following her distressed chakra signature. I entered a clearing and the metallic scent of blood reached me. My breath hitched in my throat and in an instant I was at Sakura's side. I fell to my knees, pulling her up and cradled her in my arms. Instinctively I searched for wounds: severe gashes on her wrists, severe blood loss, pale, unconscious and she definitely severed some important veins if the heavy bleeding was anything to go by.

I summoned some healing chakra and tried my best to remember the basic lessons about the very complicated task known as medical ninjutsu. I stopped the heavy blood flow and repaired some tissue to some extent to keep the cut veins together but I couldn't fully heal her. That was all I could do.

'Sakura. Sakura, please. Can you hear me?' I asked desperately. I couldn't remember when last I was this desperate for something that I would show such deep emotion for. She suddenly took a deep gulp of air and her eyes fluttered a bit before the slowly opened, blinking rapidly as if in a hazy fog.

'I'm weak, unwanted, and ugly…not even worth anything. Why…why would you try to save me?' she asked hoarsely, her voice sounding like she was sick and lost her voice for a bit. I shook my head at her.

'You're not weak, you're strong. You're not ugly…you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.'

I shifted her to sit on my lap,

'And you're not unwanted…you're wanted by me. You are worth more than anything and anyone I can think of!'

In a desperate attempt to make her listen to me, to believe me, to believe that I care for her so damn much that it hurt, I kissed her. I kissed her and oh damn was her lips so soft and she tasted so sweet. How in the hell does anyone not want someone so perfect, so beautiful, so delicious, so strong? How can anyone not love her for who she is, because I sure as hell want to love her and know she loves me in return!

'Thank you,' she whispered with a small smile.

'Sleep, Princess. You have had a long day,' I whispered in her ear. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and trustingly closed her eyes.

She fell asleep almost instantly. I smiled a rare smile and chuckled as I saw that her body is healing on its own already. She probably trained so hard in medical ninjutsu that her body does it automatically, even if she's sleeping.

I lifted her up and cradled her bridal-style to my chest as I stood.

'Welcome to Akatsuki, your new home, Princess,' I whispered and we disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

**Lara: Okidoki, that's all for now. I'm really tired. Hope Whoever that's reading this likes it :)R&R**


	6. Lullaby

**Lara: Okay. This is very important. This once was an Itasaku but I changed the names and a bit of the appearances because I wanted to enter a compition but sadly I missed the entry date by one day! So, because I didn't have time to change it back all the way, you can imagin any pairing you like ex. Itasaku, Sasusaku, Narusaku, Naruhina, even Shikamaru with Temari or Ino. And I don't own Naruto and this one-shot is based off of Nickleback Lullaby(a really good song)**

**Ino(glaring): can you just make up your mind! Yeesh!**

**Choji(muncing on his chips loudly): Lara does not own Naruto. Now, let's go Ino**

Ino: She already said...oh nevermind. please enjoy!

* * *

**Lullaby**

This waiting is killing me, I thought in despair as I leaned back, my back bumping the wall, and I slid down to hunch on my feet with my hands fisted in my hair as if I have a very big migraine…which I most probably do.

'Why wasn't I there to save you?' I muttered sadly and with a bit of anger to no one in particular. I was hunched against a hospital wall because I am waiting for news, any news, about my pregnant wife, Emily. She was in a car accident about six hours ago. The doctors had to do an immediate c-section even though she's only eight months along. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital she was immediately rushed to the Emergency Operating Rooms.

Please, please let her be okay, please, I thought desperately. Every fiber in my being was in panic. The hospital, ironically the one Emily worked at, had called me at the office when Emily got at the hospital, saying she was in a car accident and I should come immediately. And that I did. I think I managed at least four speeding tickets and bunch more for violating traffic rules.

The sound of footsteps made me look up hopefully. It was a doctor that looked totally worn out; his grey hair matted in sweat and his sad face instantly made me weary and somewhere inside me I got the feeling I will not like the news I was going to get.

'Damon Black?' he asked. I nodded my yes and stood up from my crouching position.

'I… I am very sorry. With Emily being with child and the damage done to her because of the accident…she…didn't make it through the birth.'

My breath leaved my body and I fell back down in my former position after a few backward steps. My eyes were unseeing, my lungs were unresponsive, my body numb. I felt the doctor's hand on my shoulder for a few second that felt like hours and then he left. Leaving me alone in the white corridor.

A few minutes later a door opened and a nurse, one of Emily's many nurses that work under her, walked up to me with a small pink bundle in her arms that she's holding so delicately.

'Mr. Black' she called out softly and I looked up at her face.

'Congratulations. It's a girl.'

She gently handed me the small bundle and made sure the baby was safely tucked into my arms.

'What will you name her?' she asked. A sad smile tugged at my lips when the silent baby opened her eyes for the first time. Dark emerald, just like Emily's.

'Layra Emily Black,' I said without hesitation. Layra was Emily's favorite name. The nurse handed me a few brochures but at the moment I didn't pay attention to them in the least as I just tucked them into one of my jacket pockets. I made my way to the entrance of the hospital but I paused with only a moment's hesitation before I walked out.

* * *

'WAAAA!'

I sighed and got up, walking to Layra's room. I picked her up and grabbed her bottle from the credenza.

'Shhh, Layra. Calm down. Shh…'

She immediately ceased crying and with small, weak hands reached for the bottle. As soon as the bottle was in her mouth she started drinking sloppy and I sighed in relieve. I looked up at the photo frames hanging against the wall in her room. Most of them were still empty, waiting to be filled with pictures of our baby girl growing up. After a while I looked back down at the newborn in my arms, she had fallen asleep.

'WAAAA!'

I groaned as I was awoke from my power nap and I forced myself to get off of bed and I dragged my feet to Layra's room while rubbing the corners of my eyes with my for finger and thumb. I picked her up and sat her back down on the changing mat. I changed her nappy but she just kept on crying. With an attempt to make her stop wailing in my ear, I started shushing her on my shoulder but she just kept on bawling. I sighed in frustration and I sat down on the floor and with the motion of putting Layra down in front of me, my cell phone fell out of my jacket pocket. With the vibration of hitting the floor my phone's screen went on and one of my home video's of Emily started playing. Hearing Emily's voice, Layra immediately started to calm down and only in a few moments she was laughing at the cooing noises that Emily was making. I swallowed hard, trying to hold in the tears. It was the last video that I have recorded of Emily. It was two days before the accident, on our off day where she was rubbing and talking to her expanding belly. Any moment now she would start to sing.

I sighed again and picked up Layra and put her back in the crib, leaving my cell phone on. I went back to bed when she started to sing her Lullaby.

* * *

_A Week And A Few Days Later:_

I was in the kitchen preparing Layra's bottle when she started giggling. I frowned and looked out of the kitchen door to see that she was clutching my poor phone which by now had a permanent photo of Emily as the wallpaper. My lips twitched into a smile.

When Layra saw me holding the bottle she blinked at me with that large, beautiful emerald orbs of hers and then she let go of the phone and gave a cry that is mixed with a giggle. I walked up to her and picked her up. While feeding her I looked through the brochures that the nurse at the hospital gave me, I recently remembered I shoved them in one of my jackets' pockets.

It was about adoption options. Layra grabbed my finger, one of those that were holding the bottle, and I looked back down at her, my thoughts being disrupted. I pulled the bottle away when she tugged on my finger and she started to giggle again.

'Never,' I muttered,' I'll never give you up. I'll always be there for you. I'll never give you to anyone.'

Layra just kept on giggling, smiling widely, the smile she definitely got from her mother. I knew right then and there that she's going to be one hell of a daddy's girl.

'You're my little angel. My little Lullaby,' I said smiling down at her. Smiling down at my dear little lullaby.

* * *

**Lara: hope you all liked it. Please R&R! I want to know what you all think**


	7. The Woman of Ice

Here's another one-shot, hope ya all like it!

And thanks again sis for the wonderful idea! (If you like yaoi, check out my sis's stories (Raven325)

* * *

_**The Woman of Ice**_

Rain. The rain was pounding softly on the snow covered ground. It was falling on her small frame in a rhythmic dance. Her eyes were closed. She was listening. She was listening to everything around her. She was listening to the music of the forest.

Slowly she lifts up her hand. Up, up, up. Then she fists it.

Her emerald eyes snap open and her delicate hand unfolds and with the movement the water freezes in mid-air. It looks like floating ice crystals. Slowly she conducts the ice with her hands to do as she wills. They move with each movement or twitch. They were at the mercy of each of her silent commands. They can do nothing but obey.

This was nothing to her. Not even a mere droplet in the bucket. She can freeze masses of water all at once, create tsunami's, control the ice. She can withstand the cold with pure delight. Heck, who is she kidding? She loves the ice with all her might! She does not need to worry about her death in ice. She _**is**_ the ice.

Suddenly she twirls around, the ice instantly forming in small, thin needles. Her eyes were closed as she got lost in the feeling of the power than wash through her.

The Needles of Death fly into the trees with amazing speed, burrowing itself deeply into the bark. The trees were now spiked with crystals of all emotions. The needles glinted in the only offered moonlight, showing the emotions trapped within.

Her emerald eyes opened. They sparkled with magic. The pure joy in her eyes can easily be seen.

As she stretches out with a smile on her lips the rain came falling back down to earth. But just before the first drop of cold water could smash into the snow…the rain froze again as if time had no meaning for them.

With a giggle she twirled around again making the now frozen droplets turn with her. As her laughter increased, the spinning water went faster as well and snow began to gather up as well. To anyone that would be blessed upon seeing this scene unfold it would look like a gentle ice tornado that sweeps at the air with calming touches.

Her long pink hair bounced with every step she takes on top of the snow. It followed her every move.

With a giggle of delight she starts dancing the moments the full moon rises above the tree tops. The ice sparkled in the light the moon provides as she twirls. She loves this new found freedom. It makes her feel so full of life, so free, so alive.

Suddenly a dagger flies past her. In her shock she loosens her grip on the element she wields. The ice and snowflakes falls lifelessly back down to earth. The magic and wonder disappear taking all the joy along with it. She spins about in confusion. She's trying to find what being ever wants her death. She hears the chuckle echoing. Slowly she turns to face the newcomer. What she sees is something that she could never forget. Something that will end her…

She was startled awake. She looked up confusedly at the menacing teacher that looms above her desk.

'Glad you could join us,' she said, 'now get back to work young lady.'

I nodded and stared down at the new work lying on my desk with my cheeks painted an embarrassing red.

It was just a dream, she thought, it was just a dream! But…what does this mean for me? I…can't be both! I have the ice already but not…

She was shaken out of her thoughts, literally. The whole school started to shake and tremble. The walls began to crumble and the lights flickered. Screams erupts throughout the whole school as an unseen force crashed into the walls making the lights give out their last before flickering out permanently. The walls began to tear apart and children began ducking in and out everywhere. The second and third story floors are crumbling and tearing out chunks at a time.

What is going on? Suddenly everything went quiet. Everyone is holding their breath as the shaking seized. Only dust falling to the floor could be heard throughout the darkness. I blindly started grabbing at the air to search for the door but instead I grabbed an arm. I freeze as I grab hold and looked up into the darkness. Crimson eyes focused on me and dread filled every pore of my body.

I was unconscious and whisked away from the town before I could even open my mouth to scream.

* * *

**Lara: And? What do ya think? Please R&R! And thanks all for reading**


	8. Burlesque Madasaku theme

**Lara: okidoki, this got stuck in my head after watched Burlesque. it's a great mvie, if you can you sould try and watch it. oh, and I don't own Naruto **

* * *

Burlesque theme for a Sukura Madara seduction mission

I can't believe that I am going to do this. I cannot believe that I of all people got send out on a seduction mission when Mama-Tsunade made it VERY clear to Konoha's Council that I am not to be ordered for these missions…but I was. Those stupid, arrogant, grumpy old coots are trying, and are now succeeding, to run and ruin my life and make me into their own personal little slave, just like Itachi Uchiha was, just more shaped into it. They already have more things sealed from me and in me that by accident or not that if I broke one of those seals, that are really starting to hurt more than they are helping in sealing, then I would be seen as a traitor to all of Konoha and our allies. That includes Sand which meant Gaara would hate me to.

So here I am, sitting in a large Burlesque club doing my make-up in front of the mirror provided. I am wearing a type of corset dancing costume specifically made for burlesque dancing. It is a mix of black and white with the form of white hands on my rear and another set of black on my rather well developed bust that I always tried to hide by wrapping my bandages tightly around my breasts and then to fit into my anbu uniform I pull on a black (sometimes white, it depends on which I grab first actually) tight form-fitting top over the bandages and all this makes me look rather on the small side (and I'm not complaining since these days most men are really bugging me with their flirting and perverted comments).

My now long pink hair is fussed and teased to stand around my head and shoulders in extremely fussed curls and my large emerald eyes are even more enhanced by all the eye-liner and eye-shadow I am told (cough**ordered**cough) to wear.

The man that helps the owner runs this place came up to me and said I am up next and actually tickled my bum to get me moving.

I guess this is it. Don't get me wrong. This is not the first time I would be dancing around in scraps of clothing that look more like underwear than dancing costumes (anyhow I do not seem fit in telling Mama-Tsunade that) but it is because that the Akatsuki and Kaka-sensei is here for the mission and will be seeing me dance very suggestively and they believe that a virgin like me doesn't know the deals of seduction and what not. Imagine their surprise when I informed them that I have burlesque danced before as a mission from the Council.

The Akatsuki has come up to Konoha and proclaimed that they will be our allies and help kill Orochimaru, whom is only getting stronger and stronger, only a few months ago. I actually really like most of the members and get along well with everyone and quickly made friends with them. They discovered that the Council was abusing my trust, loyalty AND power and thus the members had gotten really possessive of me but I have convinced them to NOT kill them…even though I know that they would wait until the war attacks and blame their deaths on Sound's assassins. Only Kaka-sensei, Mama-Tsunade, Naruto and the Akatsuki knows about me and my freaky powers that everyone tries in sealing, my unintentional discovery of my body slowly but surely making me immortal and Ookami (the ten-tails) as being my summons. I am the third strongest shinobi in all of the five great nations if I was to break the seals trailing their patterns on my back. Madara Uchiha being the first and Pein Nagato the second.

They all came along because this would be one hell of a target we were asked to get information from and then kill, or so we were told. When we all got to this village we went out to get as much information as we could and discovered that there was a powerful Sound shinobi that was relocated here and he really likes to "patrol" the dancing clubs. That is where my part comes in. I would be dancing on stage and the men (Konan did not come for this mission, instead deciding to stay in Konoha) would be scattered all over the large club. I, having a better view, would be scouting from my high vantage point and then locate a suspect. We dancers can, if we want to make extra money, do a private dance for costumers. That is when I will be "interrogating" my suspects to get information and if I was to get the real target then I was to do anything in my power to knock him out and call for the others.

I make my way to the stage in my very high heels and then took my place amongst the other dancers; being the "newbie" I was to be up front so everyone can see me. I sat down the wrong way on a chair with my back facing the curtains and as soon as the music starts I lost myself. The thrill of dancing flushed through me and making my veins feel on fire. At the end of the song my inner soul nudged at my conscious to get me ready for the next song. I told myself that I would dance on the first song to get the feel of having so many men look at you dancing and on the second song I would start scouting.

The song ended and the first round of girls, me included in the first unit, made our way to our prearranged dancing poles scattered around the large area, that are filled with men, on smaller raised platforms. Every song we would switch poles to give everyone a chance to see all the dancers. This is for getting bigger tips that the club would use to upgrade anything and everything from the decorating to the corsets we had to wear (mostly to interrupt our breathing for all I see it).

I climbed my pole easily by hooking my leg around the cool metal and hoisting myself up with the help of my arms and legs. I closed my eyes as if in euphoria as I reached the top and started to do little tricks like swinging mid air or sliding down upside down. I opened my eyes a little bit in hope that it would look half-lidded with pleasure and started my search of first locating a few of my teammates just to be safe. I found Kaka-sensei in the crowd, Deidei at a table flirting with an air head but then our eyes met and he gave me a nod in acknowledgement and encouragement. Kisame and Hidan were at the bar (no surprise there) and I found Pein sitting at the back with a drink in hand, probably whiskey. His eyes were on me and he nodded curtly at me when our eyes met to show me he is watching. With all this silent encouragement I slid down the pole the rest of the way and then proceeded to climb my way back up to the top to start my search. After scanning over a few faces my eyes landed on a man with spiky chocolate brown hair. He had a wide smirk on his face and his grey eyes sparkled with excitement and I zeroed onto him, keeping eye contact even as I slowly swing my way down the pole. I crouched on my feet without letting go of the metal between my hands and I swung my hips out left to right, making sure to get all of his attention focused solely on me. I stood up and spun on my heels in circles and I stopped at the edge of the platform and bent down on my knees. I was vaguely aware that the other dancers already had their "chosen" and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kakashi move closer and Pein shifted, knowing that I have chosen my first victim…

…This went on for a couple of days. Every morning we would get up very early and go search for information and at night I will dance to try and find men that can spill information, his whereabouts or just plain get the nuisance of a man's location. But every day we turn up with too little information that will actually help in his finding. Stuff like he visited a certain restaurant or that he has a new man to send out tonight or things like he recently got word that he is to check something out is all we get. Helpful, but still useless at helping finding him. I was getting very tired from my small amounts of sleep and the type of things I need to do to get information.

Everyone was getting rather edgy because we only have a few more days left until we are needed back at Konoha. And the fact that the Akatsuki members are getting even MORE protective of me is NOT helping. Sometimes I have to knock someone out to let me go because he doesn't want me to go and seduce other men and thus making him get replaced by another member. Like when Deidara latched onto my arm yesterday crying that he doesn't want me to go and put myself in harms way and go flirting and dancing for other men that is not him and that they only want me in their pants. I had to knock him out and still in unconsciousness his grip was tight. He was replaced by Itachi.

Finally, just before midnight, a man came into the bar announcing to the bouncers that he is coming to see if this "newbie" is really as good as what everyone is claiming her to be. I spotted him when he made his way over to my platform with a drink in hand and a feral smirk on his face. He had straight, unwashed grey hair and equally unwashed eyes because of the way they kept scanning me up and down making me a little bit apprehensive and wary. I just knew that he must have information because of his I-am-better-than-thou confidence and the rather full-of-himself air he held himself with so I did a few more dancing stunts before taking myself more to his side deciding that I must be careful around him otherwise he will get suspicious. Making sure to swing my bottom more suggestively than before so I can attract his full attention so as not to lose the possible information. He seemed to be **very** full of himself because he started to beacon me to him with a long skinny finger that gave me the chills. Somewhere in my mind a red light flashed and the alarm bells started ringing and my inner was wary and whispering to me to be careful. This man was trouble. Trouble that I really should not get myself involve with.

I stood straighter and did my signature move once to let the boys know that I have someone that gives me the creeps and I'm moving in. The man came right up to the stage and when I bent down he grabbed the back of my neck and forced me down on his repulsive mouth. I had to fight the **very** strong urge to gag and forced myself to stay plaint to this man's game, wanting to know what he was planning so I can put a stop to it. I reminded myself to wash out my mouth a few times when I get the chance. When he finally pulled back he whispered harshly in my ear to give him a private dance NOW or be willing to suffer the consequences. I nodded to him and stood up. I walked around the pole once before doing a certain move twice: the signal for letting them know that I was stuck with someone that made the red lights in my mind went off.

The song abruptly ended. I forced my legs to bid my commands as I quit the platform and followed the man to the private dancing rooms, nodding to the guard that stood at the beginning of the hallway. I pulled the man into stall number seven and made him sit down. I stared dancing around him. When I saw the wall behind the man starting to shimmer I immediately knew it was Zetsu and that made my fear dissipate somewhat so I got closer. Putting my hands on his shoulders I started rocking my hips from left to right, making him entranced with the movement. He suddenly grabbed onto my hips and pulled me onto his lap, making me straddle him now with my legs on either side of the chair. Before I could scramble back up he encircled my waist and made me grind against him. I was really starting to panic now; luckily he couldn't see my face because of me leaning forward. My heart was hammering in my chest, my veins were burning with fear and inner was screaming for me to get out. Get out now. GET AWAY NOW! NOW SAKURA! NOW!

But it was just too late, there was already a needle stuck in my neck and **holy shit I didn't even see him move!** I was pushed onto the floor; him straddling me and I was furiously working my chakra through my body trying to break down the fluids he gave me. Suddenly my breathing became harder as he moved up to sit on my stomach. I started trashing uselessly under him as he stared to undo all my lint holding my corset piece together but my physical strength was draining and I didn't want to use my chakra for other that braking up the liquids. The wall behind us turned to a blob and Zetsu sprang from the wall. Kakashi poofed into existence, Pein was suddenly just there as was Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki busted through the door. The man's weight that was settled on top of me was suddenly lifted and I sucked in a much needed breath.

I was still laying on the floor when the Akatsuki was done sealing him in a Human Scroll and they all started fussing over me. I closed my eyes to concentrate and forced a few droplets of the concoction up through my skin pores and the rest I dissolved into harmless vitamins and proteins. Only then could I force my suddenly ineffective vocals to work again to form words.

I shakily stood up after I asked Sasori to collect the droplets and then I was immediately engulfed in a protective hug of non other than Pein himself and I just collapsed into his embrace trustingly…

The information we got from the shinobi was so helpful that we could prepare Konoha in time for Orochimaru's first attack and at the end of the war we came out victorious. The council members were killed by "sound shinobi" and I was released of my seals and was freely able to train with my newly accessible power. Madara offered to help train me and a week or two after the war I found out that Pein and Konan was actually my real parents. My father also helped me learn how to control the Rinnegan (one of the things that were sealed) and my mother showed me how to will paper into annoying little critters that could drive people insane. (I actually had done that a few times by now. I once made spiders to hear Ino scream. I made cockroaches that "ate" Naruto's ramen and one time I also made butterflies that keeps landing on Hidan but the things won't die no matter how much he kept killing them.) A few months later Madara asked me to marry him, whom of course I said yes; I mean like besides that I really love him, he is like so freaking sexy and hot and not to mention those eyes and hair of his…Okay on with the story…we got married on Cherry Blossom Spring Day, the day when the Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom and we had A LOT of children. Like in hell I swear if I had to get pregnant one more time I will personally castrate him then proceed to mmmhmffmmf…Madara I'm trying to be mad here…s…s…stop it! Mhmmmfffmmmm…..

…

…

…

…

Yeah, whatever. I can't stay mad at him. So what it's not a big deal. But yeah, see you guys around.

_**A new Beginning**_

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Please R&R and me know :D**


	9. Do You Ever Get That Feeling?

**Here's another short One-shot. It was a madasaku but I think I came out more like an Akasaku**

**Deidara(molding a clay bird): she doesn't own Naruto! **

* * *

_Do You Ever Get That Feeling?_

Do you ever get that feeling of shame, helplessness and defeat?

Where you tried so hard, so bloody hard, with all your might, fight against all odds…

Yet, still you fail.

You would feel the tears cascade down your cheeks,

You want to feel the tears cascade down your cheeks,

You want to feel them try to take away your pain.

You want to stand in the rain; soak in your sorrow and misery,

to chill out the shame.

Yet, no one wants to leave you be.

They keep you drowning in your misery!

And the worst part is they think their helping.

And when they finally…finally…

See there is fault…

They want so desperately to know what is wrong, but, by Lord,

They would never give their sympathy…

Only disgust,

That leads to more shame, suffocating your whole being in your failure to save the people that made an impression on your life.

Why could they just not leave me be…

Let me see…

Let me…

Free…

For the longest of times I would cry myself to sleep,

Cry myself into doing things just to keep from dying myself.

I tried so hard to prove my worth and I was reduced to nothing just because of a pair of stupid seals.

Now, because nobody cared to give me what I wanted most,

When I needed it the most,

I'm chained to a wall so deep in the Akatsuki's main base.

There's no window and definitely no comfort.

Just a small flickering flame of a candle on the other side of the door

And a futon to fight off the cold of the stone floor.

And I was definitely not prepared when the door was pushed open

And a man with the longest of black spiky hair

And an orange mask came into my view.

He pulled of his mask and I was met with the enternal mangeko sharingan

And a demand to join them

I was promised that no one would dare leave me behind,

I was promised love,

Friendship,

And a family…

And that was all I wanted…

And that was what I got…

* * *

**Another done and dusted. Please R&R. I really wnt o know what you all think**


	10. Save Me From the Demon

**Lara: hey again so soon. **

**Itachi: Hn**

**Lara: Hey! What are you doing here?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Lara: And you! Where the hell do you guys keep popping out of?**

**Madara: Hn. **

**Lara: Wha...**

**Madara: Are you just going to stand there gaping like a fish or are you going to ywhat you wanted bout not owning Naruto?**

**Lara(narrowing eyes): I don't own Naruto. enjoy while I go and teach these Uhia's a lesson..**

* * *

_Save Me from the Demon I Fell In Love With_

Run. She was running. Her bare feet were littered with scrapes as well as her legs and arms. Her ripped, once beautiful white sundress was billowing around her small frame and she was panting from exhaustion. Her lungs felt on fire and her throat dry. Her legs were screaming at her to stop and rest. Her eyes were droopy because of the lack of sleep and her thoughts were muddled together.

But still she did not stop. She couldn't stop. She must not stop.

She was running because someone up there had a very twisted sense of humor like most with a lot of power did. Like really, don't they have anything better to do? She was pretty sure there were much better things to do than have her run through the cover of night in a haunted forest to get away from a demon. A very powerful demon lord who was hell bent on making her his mate. Like hell!

At first the prospect had been very flattering and was straight out of a hopeless romance novel. She was always a romantic at heart no matter what she did or say. After all being a demon's mate, or wife if you had to look at it through human eyes, was unreal, especially if the demon was one so handsome.

The she realized he was being very serious. Like, very serious. Now, she's running for her life. Well, technically she was running to stay single.

And she was most pathetically out of shape. She made a mental note that if she gets out of here alive she's going to get fit...really fast!

She hears the chuckle of his laughter. The snapping of branches. The breathing of another. The whisper of a touch.

Time was running out and she had no more options! With a last ditch effort of getting out of here alive she ducks into a hollow tree. She holds her breath even when her lungs are protesting furiously. Her legs are shaking as her back hits the bark and she feels like collapsing.

There is no sound. Even the wind had stopped singing its deadly song. No crickets chirping, no lone owl hooting to leaves rustling…just nothing.

Suddenly she was enveloped by two strong arms from behind…and everything goes dark.

* * *

**Sasuke(sulking): R&R.**

**Lara(hitting him upside the head)**

**Sasuke(pouting):...please**


	11. Dark Love

_**Lara: Aaaannnddd (drum roll) another one!**_

_**Sasori(bored): and next up favorite pairing, Madasaku. Lara dos not own Naruto!**_

* * *

_**Dark Love**_

I need to run! I need to run faster but my legs are burning, my lungs are on fire and pain…is everywhere!

My back is screaming bloody murder and rage beyond any belief

I run through the rapidly lightening forest. Dawn is approaching.

The dark chuckle, of the man hunting me down, startled me and I tripped on an upturned root of a tree. I land with a harsh thud and my whole body shook with the force. Pain flair throughout me making me release a cry of pain as it tore a path through me body.

NO! I need to get away! I need to run! If he catches me I will be ensnared in a world full of poisoned love, sinister lust and colorful lies. He will spin me about within his sneering ways of declaring love and showing his affections.

He does not love me! He does not love like he says he does! He only cares about the blood that runs through my veins!

He is a demon! He sprouts wings of the purest black and has hair just as colorful as the darkest of nights. His eyes are the deepest crimson and fangs as sharp as any knife.

With newfound strength I grip the earth beneath me and pushed myself up, ignoring the pain that blooms everywhere as best as I could. I crash into a muscled chest as soon as I make it to my feet. A silent scream came to my lips in the horror of being found.

Trying to whirl around, but I was caught by the hands gripping my wrists. I struggled all in vein, but at least I'm trying. My struggling seized as I felt my back rip open. The pain was unlike I have ever felt before as my flesh was tore apart to make way for the wings that I suddenly sprouted, covered in blood, and fangs lengthened in my mouth, poking at my bottom lip. My eyes burned with intense pain…and I could his cooing noises.

He…he is comforting me? But how can that be true? My mind must be deceiving me! I try braking away and run for all that I was worth but my body was heavy as lead…correction, my wings are heavy as hell and my body just tired.

He chuckled in amusement and came to crouch down in front of me. He traced a finger from between my now red eyes to my chin and then he cupped my cheek in an, dare I say it, affectionate way. I looked up at him tiredly.

Why? Why would he choose someone like me? Why choose an innocent and naïve little girl like me to be his mate? He is a powerful, no…the _**most**_ powerful demon that lives! Why would he…fall in love…with a mortal?

'Come,' he said, 'let's get you _**home**_.'

Home. I could get used to that, and maybe…just maybe he loves me in return as he says he does. Just maybe he is not lying.

I stare into his eyes, searching. Searching for anything that would tell me that this usually emotionless man is just using me.

I found nothing.

Finally, I relent. I close my eyes and lean into his hand. The exhaustion rush through me. I felt him folding my wings and then he picked me up. I lean into him, to try and latch onto his warmth as I lay my head into the crook of his neck.

If this is how it feels to be in love then I never want to let it end.

* * *

**And? What do yu think? Please R&R! and hve nice day!**

**Hidan:...what is wrong with this woman? She hs mood swings worse than a pegnant oman!**

**Lara(galaring): Do you want to die?**


	12. Fallen Angel from Earth

Lara: Hey, here's another for those who are reading. This is just a plain Sakura one-shot so there are no other characters in this _very_ short story.

Naruto: Hey when will I be in your short stories?

Lara: I don't know actually. Whenever I get an idea that needs your…expertise…I will be sure to add you in.

Naruto (beaming): Thanks! Oh and Lara doesn't own Naruto, né.

* * *

Fallen Angel from Earth

The forest is so quiet. No sound can be heard except the crunching of leaves beneath her feet. She looks frightened as she runs through the forest. This place is so dark and silent that her mind is starting to think p tricks to scare her even more…but she keeps going. Turning back would mean death. She mustn't go back. She couldn't go back.

She cries as she heard the screams. Those pain filled screams of agony. The wind starts to cry with her as it howls quietly alongside her.

Suddenly she feels white hot agony. Heart retching pain rippled through her back. She trips and rolls down the slope and into a small clearing. She comes to a stop near the trickling water. She breaths hard, trying to catch her breath. She tries to sit up but her limbs cannot support her and she falls back down with a long moan of pain.

Her pain filled cries and screams echoed loudly through the silent forest, but no one hears and no one came to help. No one cares enough as the pain intensified and her back tears open and her clothes rip to shreds.

Her eyes widen as soon as she felt brave enough to open them. Pure black wings covered in dark crimson blood lifts behind her into the air for her to see. A long black tail swishes back and forth, flicking blood drops every now and then. But the thing that scares her most…is her eyes. They are a shining crimson and her pink hair did nothing to hide the shimmering red color. It looked like a demon was staring at her from the watery depths. She struggles to stand, but the weight of the wings brought her down.

A sound was heard and she looks around frantically. Nothing. The forest is as silent as ever. But she feels that something is waiting for her, ready to pounce at any moment. She needs to get up.

Shakily she tries to stand again. A few tries, bended feathers and a dented ego later she stood and could walk around without keeling over. Now, it is flying that needs to be tried.

A low growl travels across the clearing. Her panic returns ten-fold and her frightened eyes look around anxiously. Again nothing. Then abruptly something jumps to the ground from the branches from high above and she screams. Black possessed eyes stares down at her.

'What do you want?' she whimpers. This…this _**thing**_ growls at her making her flinch in fear. She reaches out but as soon as she touched it, it flies back with a loud growl. Her finger tips were black.

Dark Magic.

Then it registered. She had turned into a Fallen Angel, something known only in tales that the people in the village told.

The thing got up from the ground from where it had been watching. It leaped at her once more and she lifted her hand up to defend herself. She threw her hand at it and blackness shot from her hand in a swirling sphere of dark energy. A scream tore from the thing's throat and then…silence.

* * *

Lara: And there you go. Please R&R. oh and I do accept requests! But I don't promise that it will always be a short wait. School starts tomorrow and I have hectic classes! And I'm outa here, Cheers! oh, and thanks again to my dear sis (if you like yaoi then check her out: Raven325)


	13. Pain

**Lara: Hey, here's a depressing one-shot. I just thought that because this "story" is about every genre and theme that I can write, then a depressing one needs to be done. School started so I most probably won't come up with lots of idea's but I'll try. I promise.**

**Tsunade: yea yeah, yada yara yara. Ok...this is a whatever pairing you like. But just remember: Lara'tjie doesn't own Naruto, and she most probably never would.**

**Lara(sulking)**

_PAIN_

Pain, so much pain. Extreme pain is what I feel as my bare feet walk across the broken glass scattered across the floor, slicing into my delicate skin, embedding itself into my sensitive flesh. Yet it hurts less than the pain in my heart. The pain that is tearing me apart. Suffocating me. Overpowering me. Making my heart strain to beat and my lungs surge to force the air in and out.

The glass came from the mirror I had broken this morning… or was it last night…or was is the day before? I am not sure. The days run together now that you are gone. They hold no importance. No significance, no meaning. Nothing worth clinging to. They have become something of no value to me, not to the shell of my soul, the only thing that actually still walk the plain of the earth. But this shell only carries pain and sadness of such extreme of what only a lost lover could bring.

I miss you.

I yearn for your touch, your warmth, your tenderness, your love. I long for all of you. All that once was at my side.

I want to sleep. I want to sleep forever and not know that you are gone. To know that you have perished. I want to think, to wish, to hope, to believe that when I finally open my eyes you will be there at my side.

Please. PLEASE. Just come back. Just come back to me. Give me a miracle. Just one. It is not such a big thing, is it? It could not be too much that I ask, could it? For just one? One miracle, one wonder? Only this one thing that could bring back my sould and pump the very life back into this hollow shell of nothingness.

I'll get on my knees and beg. I'll beg. Let me be with you. That is all I ever want. To be at your side and you at mine. Is that too much to ask?

It is my only dream. My only wish. My only desire. My only need.

Now that you are gone, all that remains is a suffocating, overpowering pain. It flows through my body, my veins, my soul, with more potency of the blood that supposedly gives you life. Life. To live. Obviously my heart does not think that I could live with only the crimson liquid that is pumping through my body.

My home, our home, is empty and it is cold as the outside on this winter day… and slowly but surely the pain goes away as my body turns cold too and my porcelain skin turns a lifeless white. White like the beautiful snow that I loved so much but came to despise because you are not there to enjoy it with me.

How ever, If I should have lived through the taking of my life could I explain this to the people I have neglected? How would I be able to look down upon them, with you by my side, and think that they will forgive me.

But still I hope. They owe me that at least. I just thank them, even if they could not hear me. Because I know that they would understand this...empty heart of mine yearns for yours. They would understand that I could never live without you by my side.

And this...is the only way that I know of that would ensure my soul reaches yours, where ever it may be.

**Lara: And there you go... 'Till next time**


	14. Royal Love

**LarLLara'tjie: And I'm back with another one-shot. This was actually my best friend's (sister's) idea but I just wrote it one FanFiction. So lots of love to her and, I'll say it again for just in case you've missed it, if you like Yu-Gi-Yo yaoi then go check out my sis's profile; Raven325**

**Kisame: Damn girl, you get more sentimental the more one-shots you write! Is there something wrong with you or something?**

**Lara: Oh, just say your line and get it over with, Guppy!**

**Kisame (huffing): Lara doesn't own Naruto…**

_**Royal Love**_

* * *

She stood there in the cold weather choking back sobs. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and disbelief of such extent. And he just stood there portraying no emotion.

Her eyes started to water with the emotional pain. The pain is starting. She loves him. She loves him with all her heart and her whole being. She loves him so much and she thought that he loves her too. But now he stands there and broke off their love just like that! They have been through so much and this is all he can do to say thank you?

'Why?' she whispers in such a pleading voice that to her ears it sounds almost pathetic. She looks down, frightened of his answer but instead misses the sadness in his eyes. One day was all it took to make her life a living hell to be living in. First her parents were going to get a divorce but instead had a car accident and are in the hospital in critical condition and then she found out she was expecting. Now the father of the child is leaving her when he was the one that insisted to show her his love after they decided that one of these days they could get engaged.

She couldn't wait for an answer in such devastating silence so she took a disbelieving step back before she spun around and ran to her car parked not far away making her white dress billowing unsteadily in the fierce wind. She frantically started the motor and pushed the car into gear before stepping down on the gas.

He was her anchor! He was her everything! How could he just leave her alone in this world? She stepped on the gas and the car sped up on its path the abandoned bridge. Once there she parked the car and sniffed to keep the new onslaught of tears to cloud any more of her vision. It was eerily quiet and not a single person was in sight anywhere near the place. She smiles slightly as she thought of the good times that felt so long ago now. How could he even think of leaving her after all the trouble they had went through to convince everyone that they belong together?

She pulls out her cell phone and shakily dials the number of her former lover. He has a right to know about the child anyway, even if they were only once intimate, and she willed the royal ass of a prince to pick up his expensive phone. The phone rang twice before he picked up in a hurry.

'Sasuke, here.'

She smiles a sad smile as she hears his voice. Even though he broke up with her she knew she will always love the big jerk.

'Sasuke,' she whispers in a sobbing broken voice. She just doesn't want to know anymore. She might still love him but hearing his voice just made the dam broke and she choked on a sob.

'Sakura? Hey, Sakura! What's wrong? Sakura?' he asks in concern. Her heart flutters at his concern but still she closes her eyes to keep focused on what must be done.

'I can't do this anymore, Sasuke. I love you so much,' she whispers. She heard voices yelling in the background. She picked up a few things like "Sasuke put down the phone" and a deep voice saying "don't you ignore your mother, boy".

'Sakura, talk to me,' he says seriously. She sobs loudly and barely got the next words out.

'I wanted to tell you…but…but, I can't do this, Sasuke. I'm…I'm pregnant. I love you. Goodbye,' she sobs into the phone.

'Sakura, where the Hell are you?' he yells. She smiles sadly. I won't be a problem anymore when he'll find me anyway, she thought.

'The Abandoned Bridge,' she finally whispers and then quickly ended the call. She threw the phone on the passenger seat and then exited the car. She jumped when the phone suddenly started ringing…with Sasuke's ringtone. Ignoring it, she slowly made her way to the bridge. She looked down at the raging waters down below before carefully climbing over the railing. The water was beyond rough. She took a deep breath to help her stop crying. Her eyes widen when there's a sudden screech of tires and a faint yell of her name being called right after.

She looked behind her to see a car come to a screeching halt and Sasuke jumped out of the driver's side even before the car came to a dead halt.

'Sakura! Sakura, please get away from the railing!'

She shakes her head and turned her head back around to face the violent waters.

'Leave me alone!' she yells, 'You break up with me and suddenly you care?' she screams at the royal jackass.

'It was my father, okay! He told me I couldn't be with you and so he threatened to hurt you if any of us get even remotely near each other! I had no choice!'

She looked at him, shocked. Tears flowed anew down her cheeks.

'You…still love me?' she asks. He nodded vigorously and stepped towards her hesitantly, scared that she would jump.

'Yes, and because we now are having a child, by the law of Royals I am to marry you and no one will have a say against it. I hope you accept,' he said with eyes shining.

'Yes!' she yelled. He stepped right up to her and encircled his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and over the railing and as soon as she was on her feet he spun her around a few times before crushing her to his chest. She grinned up at him and then buried her face in his chest.

He pulled her even closer.

'Sasuke?'

'Don't ever, and I mean never, do that ever again!' she nodded and then giggle when he lifted a hand to her stomach.

'I'm naming the child,' Sasuke said as he started walking back to his car. She growled and ran after him.

'I'm carrying the little brat for nine months! I'm naming it! Screw you!'

She was suddenly pulled into his arms and was kissed senseless.

'With pleasure.'

She squeaked and blushed brightly when she was picked up and carried to his car, clearly catching on to what she just got herself into…this is going to be a long and pleasure filled night, that's for sure.


	15. Another Treasure Hunt

_**Another Treasure Hunt :Madasaku**_

**Lara'tjie: And I have another idea that I just had to post, although it may hint at a beginning of a lemon, I assure you there is none (sooo sorry!)**

**Hidan (grumbling): Why must I always do this you fuc…**

**Itachi(appearing out of nowhere in front of Hidan with his katana pointed at his neck and his Sharingan blazing brightly): finish that sentence and not even your precious pain will get you anywhere out of the torture I will put you through**

**Lara (wide eyed): Aniki, you said more than three words…and it is to protect me from Hidan-baka!**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Sasori (rolling eyes): Lara doesn't own Naruto, enjoy this short one-shot**

It was an absolutely beautiful day. The sun is shining happily although it's not too hot or too cold. It was just perfect.

She was sitting under one of the huge trees that were situated in the large yard that accompanies the three and a half story house.

She was reading a very good book and was about just past half way through. She was so engrossed in her reading that she let out a yelp of utter surprise when two strong arms engulfed her from her side.

Her husband chuckled amusedly as he maneuvered her to sit sideways in his lap.

Once settled he urged her on to keep reading and so she once again began reading after she settled herself comfortably. It was not long before she was once again completely engrossed in her book and her husband got a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. This was just what he was waiting for.

The dear husband began to pepper his wife's neck with feather light kissed as he held her long pink hair aside. She giggled but kept her eyes on her book as she swatted at the hand that inched up her shirt. She giggled loudly as the hand persisted and in a teasing voice she scolded her husband,

'Madara! I'm trying to read here!'

She felt him smirk against her neck before he started trailing open mouth kisses where ever he could reach with his mouth and tongue. She giggled loudly again and swatted at his hands again but he unexpectedly stood with her still in his arms. She let out a squeal of surprise, and in response he spun around while emitting a deep rumble of a laugh with her as she yell in laughter. The book lay forgotten on the ground as the two spin around in the massive garden.

Finally he set his wife on her feet and smiled brightly down at the beautiful woman in his arms. She knew that smile. He is planning something, I know it, she thought. She knew her husband in and out and she knew that he is as devious and sly as all the cunningness put together in the world.

He drops a folded piece of paper in her hands and backed away with an even more mischievous smile that before.

'What is this?' she asks as she begins to unfold the paper.

'You must figure it out. You helped with the last big treasure hunt did you not…' he said in amusement.

She looks at the infolded paper and found a map staring up at her and it looked suspiciously like the layout of their house and the big red "X" looked suspiciously to be in the place where their bedroom should be.

She looks up at her husband just to see him dashing away. He yelled over his shoulder loudly,

'Come try and find me! And beware of the traps I am gonna lay!'

He stared long enough over his shoulder to let her see his wink before he was in the house and out of her sight, leaving her smiling and then running up to the house with excitement. Who knew he took her dream that she had last night of having children this seriously?

She was fully intent of getting caught in EVERY trap that her husband has planned for her…

Lara: PLEASE R&R


	16. The survivor of the murderer

**Lara'tjie: and finally got the energy to type another one, but made no extra changes like I usually do after writing the draft. so expect it to be super duper sort. well enjoy**

* * *

This all must be a joke. A very large, non-practical and ugly joke of such preportions. I n front of me, scattered across my whole desk, was documents, papers and horrible photo's of crime scenes. All are somehow, on a very frail line, linked together with a murderer of such high class with an insane and twisted mind.

He leaves bodies: brutally beating to an almost unidentifiable pulp, or slices to shushi pieces, or pierced by thousands of needles to the point of resembling a pin-cushion and even carve miniatures all over a body of one of his victims that consist out of young women.

This murderer knew just how to toy with a person's mind and then play with it to the point of no return. He knows how the mind ticks and what can be done to push a person's buttons after he studied them long enough. And right now, it's working on me.

Usually no case could ever be unsolved when it is dropped on my lap, no matter what the case.

And this one will be no diffrent...if only I could get that one little thing that can tip this game in a whole one-eighty degree.

With a frustrated sigh I stood up. My long black spikey hair swaying into my eyes as I bent to collect a few of the documents and photos. I exited the room with a brisk walk that displays confidence and casualty at the same time.

I quickly made my way to a protected room holding the only survivor of this brutally insane murderer: a pink haired girl with large emerald eyes that once held so much innocence. She was a beautiful girl even though she escaped with all those bruises and scratches and a bullet in the stomach.

I knocked quietly on the door before entering. She was laying curled up on the given bed with a thick book in her lap and a mug of coffee in her hand. She looked up as I entered.

'Sakura Haruno. I am Madara Uchiha and I'm here to help you.'

* * *

**Sakura: Please read and review. She really wants to know what you all think and she do accept request! have a nice day!**


	17. Mermaid Tale

**Lara'tjie: Here's a mermaid one-shot. I just had a mermaid idea that keeps swimming in my head that just wouldn't leave me alone. So this is what came up after I wrote it in one of my classes (finger against mouth in a silent motion) shh, don't tell my teachers that! (Winking)**

**Kisame (grumbling): She doesn't own Naruto. **

**Lara'tjie: oh hey, Guppy. I didn't even see you.**

**Kisame (sulking): I'm big, blue, over-towering large, a shade of an unnatural color and massive and a color that usually accompanies the dead…she doesn't see me until I talk…that's just insulting.**

**Lara(deadpan): you know, you just said the same two this almost three times.**

* * *

Swim. Swim. Swim! Come on, Sakura! Swim faster.

I forced my tail to beat faster and I propelled through the water with more speed. Behind me was a swirling mass of water, that is controlled by magic, rushing at me with unimaginable force, being propelled by my father's wrath.

My long pink hair cascade behind me, my long tail's scales glittering as I flail my tail to force me through the water. My pearl necklaces are forced flat against my body, my longest necklace reaching up to my bellybutton. And my diamond and pearl circlet is beginning to slip by the force that I am going through the water.

My father, the king, is very much angry at me because I refused to do my duty and marry a prince that I do not know and because he doesn't like my fascination of humans. We had an argument leading to where I'm now swimming for my life to avoid getting sucked in my father's wrath. And it is nearing ever so slowly now.

I'm already far away from the city's border and I'm rapidly approaching the mainland. I thought it would be the safest thing that would help me stay out of my father's anger. I could clutch onto a rock if I need to and when I'm hungry I could just search near the humans…although I'm still going to stay out of sight. I don't what to know what they'll do to me if they discover me.

This is not the first time I went beyond the borders and when my father figured it out because of my skilful navigation, it just increased his anger and that had me swimming even faster…but even I couldn't swim forever.

Above the water a raging storm was brewing and the water would soon be pelting down to earth.

The swirling mass of white water and angry bubbles nicked the tip of my fin making me cry out and I was thrown off course. With an effort of not getting sucked in I made a throwing motion with my hand behind me, sending my own desperate wave of water to block it for a second, but a second was all I needed to propel me a meter and a half with a powerful flap of my tail fin. But unfortunately it only made my father get so angry that the next thing I knew I was tumbling everywhere and then choking on a mass of oxygen. I was flying through the air and hurled against rocks. I was viciously tossed about and I got tangled in forgotten ropes. Sharp points dig in everywhere and scrapes tore at my skins with treacherous intent.

My long tail now gave me a disadvantage and it scrapes against jagged rocks and some of my scales got ripped off. My fin got stuck under one of the rocks and with the force of me still skiing against the rocks it tore a bit. The sudden yank pulled to a stop in a strangled potion and where I stayed I managed a hoarse cry of air ripping over my voice box that is unaccustomed to be in use above water.

I sucked in breaths with a raspy sound. My lungs burned with the sudden overload of oxygen that consumes my throat and go down to my lungs.

I was in a caught position on my stomach. My breasts pressed against the rough stone to the point that it hurt. My left arm felt broken and my right hand's fingers were just deep enough to get caught under my tail. And I don't even want to begin on how much my tail hurt. The left side of my fin was caught under the rock and because of the violent throw it started to tear. Silver with mixed in red drops of blood oozed out of every little to big wounds on my body and started to pool in the million gaps in the rocks.

A sudden yell brought me out of my dazed state and a man, only a few years older that what I am now portraying, was nearing me. He started climbing up the rocks when I realized that I should be panicking right about now.

I started to struggle but I couldn't do much because pain flared up everywhere and an unwanted soft moan of pain slipped from my lips.

'I won't hurt you…'

I froze, I couldn't move and my eyes were large as I lay there like a piece of shell. He slowly approached, making sure I could see his every movement.

'I won't hurt you. You can calm down. I'm here to help you…' he said.

He keeps talking as he neared me and I was now most aware that my breathing was ragged as I gaped like a fish out of water and never in my life did I wish my lungs no adjust faster as I stared up at his unusual red eyes and back eyes.

I was walking along the shore, not far from my large house, so I could just get some peace and quiet. The loud noise my housemates put up is just unbelievable at times.

The weather was nice for a day like this, but then suddenly, almost like a switch that had been flipped, the weather turned out for the worse in a very short period of time. Rain clouds of such dark colors gather and formed with unimaginable speeds, the skies darkened, and the wind picked up, and massive waves crashed in the ocean and onto the rocks not so far from my house. Some waves crashed right over them.

I suddenly heard a hoarse cry of pain just as another large wave of white water crashed with a force against the rocks, soaking almost everything from even a good ten meters or more from the rocks, catching me too soaking my pant up to the knees.

I began climbing up the boulders to search for the woman I had heard, not caring in the least for my safety. But…she was a rather different woman than most are familiar with. She was a mermaid…a very beautiful mermaid.

But she was most definitely hurt.

When she noticed me she began to struggle in her panic. I began to say quietly that I would not hurt her over and over again.

I was mesmerized by the creature's beauty. I never knew that just the sight of such emerald eyes would make my heart beat twice as fast. She calmed a bit when I neared, as if she understood me and knew I only want to help. Her emerald eyes gleamed of fear and sadness but she was still. I crouched down next to her and waited for a spray of water to pass before saying,

'I will help.'

She nodded her head stiffly after a short pause.

'Can I touch?'

Her breath caught and her eyes flickered from my eyes to her tail, to the bleeding gashes, the ropes and then back to me…and then she nodded tensely as she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

I flipped my ponytail back over my shoulder before reaching out, touching a bit of oozing silver-red blood. She hissed in pain and squeezed her eyes tightly. I retracted my hand quickly.

'Sorry,' I mumble before continuing. I tugged on the ropes a bit, confirming that I would need to cut them. I slid my fingers across her beautiful scales and came across a few gaps where a scale or two had been ripped off. She whimpered every time I neared a wound. So I skipped them all the way to her fin where it is lodged under a boulder. She was definitely thrown about roughly to be able to get caught like this, I thought. I pushed at the boulder but it won't budge.

I crouched down at her head again and lifted a long piece if wet pink hair out of her face.

'I need to go get things to cut the ropes with and I need some of my friends' help to move the rock. Will you be okay for a minute or two?'

She gasped at the air and a hoarse word of "-ter" came out.

'Sorry, I can't hear. Say that again.'

She took a staggering breath and with the rush of air she pushed out she formed the word:

'Water.'

Oh.

'Ok, hold on. I'll be right back.'

I quickly jumped off the rock and shrugged out of my jacket. When I reached the water I quickly soaked it before rushing back up. I laid the dripping material over her and said,

'I'll be right back, don't worry.'

She nodded and not even a second later I was racing back home.

As my breathing became easier, the pain got worse. At least with the water, that is soaked up by the material, l have helped me stop most the bleeding. As princess I have a stronger sense for magic and my body adopted healing pretty fast, to the point where I normally would not even think of healing myself because my body does it for me. But being so tired most of my magic is drained.

My eyes began to flutter and I had to fight to keep them open. I couldn't breathe properly because of being pressed flat against the rocks. I was so out of it that I didn't even hear the man approaching with a few of his friends to help me. I jerked as a hand touched my shoulder.

'It's alright. I came back with a few friends to help.'

A wave crashed against the rocks, spraying the foam all over us. A very big man with royal blue hair stared in astonishment at me before quickly letting a grin almost split his face, at the instruction of the man that found me, he flew over me, what do you call it again? Jump? He positioned himself in front of the boulder on my fin and then grinned over his shoulder, sharp shark-like teeth flashed at me.

'Don't worry, Girly. We'll get ya out.'

A red head and a blonde man, with his long hair half over his back and the other half over one of his eyes, came to help my rescuer. On the count of three they pulled me out when the boulder was lifted. I let out a cry as I was moved.

Quickly they all got to work with their sharp metal sticks to cut the ropes loose.

By the time my rescuers lifted me up and carry to his home, I was half way to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Lara'tjie: hope you liked it. Mermaids have been stuck in my head lately and hopefully now that I wrote (and typed) this that would swim out of my head. Pleas R&R.**


	18. The Demon

**Lara: this is a one-shot that my sister wrote but I just tweaked it a little bit here and there so that it would fit in with what I like, so say thank you for my sister dear. It is a madasaku(my favorite pairing) and I hope you like..**

**Kisame: She doesn't own Naruto…really, saying that everything gets boring.**

**Lara: Shut up Guppy. (Muttering) Damn I love that nickname.**

* * *

_The_ forest was silent. No birds or even insects were chirping and no leaves dare to rustle. There was just nothing. Unexpectedly a figure jumped out of the bushes making a sudden racket in the forest. Birds flew out of trees with angry squawks and leaves rustles in resentment. The woman was panting as she forced her sore feet to keep running. Her breaths sounded ragged and her lungs were on fire. Her pure emerald eyes were wide in fright as she ran, trying to keep ahead of her pursuer. She wanted to get away as fast as possible although she knew that it is impossible. But…she will never give up.

Up ahead there was a break in the trees and orange sunlight splayed onto the forest ground. With a leap she was out of the woodland but she quickly had to sink the soles of her feet into the ground to stop her from toppling over the cliff up front. The other side was hopelessly far and the bottom was so far off and with stalactites pointing angrily up at the sky.

A strong wind ripped through the skies making her long pink hair churn around her. She involuntarily let out a whimper of utter panic and fear. How was she going to get away? How will she even survive this?

Her body turned absolutely rigid in terror when a hard snap of a twig followed by the irate leaves of the bushes rustling was heard, above the whistle of the wind, behind her.

She slowly turned to face her pursuer, meeting his glowing brown eyes. The man grinned eerily showing off his two fangs and it glinted in the setting sun's light. She was shaking in fright, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow in panic. In her mind she knew she was as good as dead now. She took a desperate step back but instead she felt the crumbling of the rock beneath her as she stood upon the edge. Abruptly a loud cracking sound split the air. Glimpsing down at the rough ground she didn't even have time to comprehend the fractures because the edge suddenly gave way under her minuscule weight.

A short scream left her lips as gravity tugged at her. Her hair whipped around and the wind howled in her ears almost deafening. Her body felt heavy as gravity pull at her. She knew that instead of being killed by a rough vampire that is clouded by bloodlust, she would fall to her death. That sounded so pathetic to her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but instead of landing on sharp jagged rocks something curled around her waist and then her fall was stopped as she was pulled flush against a very muscular chest. Her hands fisted in soft material. She slowly blinked her eyes open and stared directly up at crimson eyes that held amusement.

'How…' she started but then noticed the large pure black wings that is spread out in the air to portray all its glory. The thing that first caught her tightened around her waist and she went rigid. Looking down she saw a black…tail? Om my gosh! Here was a tail wrapped around her waist!

'What's a pretty little human like yourself doing jumping to her death, hmm?' the undeniably handsome man asked her in amusement.

'You're a demon,' she said in awe. His eyes twinkled mischievously as she said the most obvious. But as soon as it came it was replaced by coldness. She flinched at the sudden mood change, and was scared that it was because of her and he would any moment now punish her. But instead he lifted his eyes to look over her head and he bared his fangs as he snarled in unadulterated anger. She blinked and then turned her head to glance behind her. She saw the vampire that was chasing her earlier. He had grown an ugly pair of wings, if you could call it that. If was just the two large bones with twisted, wet looking black feathers. It looked as if the poor wings could not really hold his weight. Hopefully the thing would fall from the sky, crash and burn, Sakura thought disdainfully even as she clung to the demon as her traitor of a body began shaking in her silent terror.

'Shh, Princess, shh,' the demon whispered in her ear, 'he would not dare touch you.'

Sakura could just nod her head and held tighter when he started to beat his powerful wings faster. He then suddenly stopped in mid air, leveling them again vertically with the earth. She opened her eyes and saw the Newborn vampire that is overwhelmed by bloodlust; hovering a few meters away from them. He was beating his almost pathetically looking wings much faster than the demon that is holding her to him just to stay afloat.

'Why…' she started. He looked at her seriously.

'I need to get rid of him. He had fallen prey to the transformation. He was too weak to overcome the power of the blood that changed him and by the smell of him, it was actually a nothing short of a weakling that changed him in the beginning. I want you to not panic, alright. I promise, as the ruler of the supernatural kingdom, that I will catch you.'

Before she could contemplate on his words, his arms around her loosened and she was falling through the sky once again. She let out a sudden scream even as she told herself not to. She saw, through her whipping hair; throw a mass of demon magic at the pitiable creature. Her eyes widen in her shock, and her mind finally caught up with her. Demon magic…royal family…powerful ones…ruler…

The Newborn vanished into silver and black ash in the air and the king of the demons folded his impressive wings and dived down at the falling girl. Her once spotless white sundress flapped around her and she was scared it would soon tear even more, her long pink hair blinded her vision and she suddenly had such a powerful urge to be able to fly that had nothing to do with the fact she was practically falling to her death.

She closed her eyes…and let out a yelp as his tail wrapped around her waist again to slow down her fall. His arms wound around her waist and then they were suspended in mid air again. Her furious emerald eyes opened to look straight into crimson.

'You alright Princess?' he asked. Her eyes suddenly began to tear up and she started to hit him repeatedly on the chest with shaking fists. He let out a silent "oomph" at the first hit because of her surprising strength. He frowned as he stared at the sobbing girl in his arms. His wings beat the air as they hovered, and he holds her to him to comfort her.

'D…do not d…do t…that again!' she choked out as she started to calm down. He pulls her closer again and she snuggles into him. He adjusted his hold on her and she sighed in content.

He smirked down at her and something in his eyes flashed.

'Get some sleep.'

His voice had her drifting off to sleep with no complaint. Only later will she learn that she was not rescued just because she was in trouble but because the future mate to the king was in trouble and he had know it for some time now…because well, under all that tough King-attitude he was a stalker and was very much protective of what was his….and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Lara: I don't really like the last part but this is what I wrote(shrugging). Thanks again to my dear sis and I would really apreciate it of you would R&R! Have a nice day! :)**


	19. Stolen Heart

**Lara'tjie: I am really sorry for not up-dating fast. Exams are here and I'm stuck between stressing and learning. But I'm still going to try to write one-shot to keep my mind still working in writing-mode. This vacation I'm going to start typing my real stories and I can't wait to get started on them. Right now all they are doing is collecting dust on my shelf!**

**Naruto: Yeah yeah, yada yada! We know, we know! Now get on with it! **

**Lara'tjie(glaring)**

**Sasuke(rolling eyes subtly): Lara doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

_She_ wasn't afraid of anything. She was as brave as any could get. Her best friend thought her how to never be afraid again. Until _that _day. She was trampled on; redused to nothing in only a day. 24 hours.

She grew afraid of even mere footsteps, a lock being pulled back, candle light...up to the horrifying sound of gunshots. Oh, they were the worst.

Living through the agonising and sufforing pain is nothing compared to the utmost tortured screams that echo through this damp, dark and cold place. And the gunshots are always there afterwards. It rings in your ears until you want to go mad.

She first got scared of gunshots the day they kidnapped her. There was a gunfight and she was oh so nicely pulled righ in the middle of it. It started with shiver that crawls up your spine and then coldness whould creep in your veins. Your mind would freeze and would have to reboot itself. Next would be your body unable to comply to even the remote senses of pure instinct. And the rest, as they say, was history.

She thought she would never see the day were she would be saved.

But she did.

And she thought she would never miss a shower so much after she had been kidnapped and held in this place and had to got through all that pain.

But she did. Heck, she missed just washing her face, nevermind the shower.

To feel clean again, to wear clothes again, to see the real color of her hair again and not the gruesome brown red of dried blood...was amazing. She would never take anything for granted ever again!

Espesially love.

The man that saved her fell in love with her...and after a little more time, she couldn't fool herself anymore.

He thaught her how to live again. How to feel again and most importantly, to forgive and forget; to put the past behind her and focus on the immediate.

He was gentle and understanding and she would always be grateful to him…and always love him.

He put her heart back together…and then promptly stolen it without remorse or mercy…and she wouldn't have it any other way. And as pay back she stole his heart too, and she is planning to never give it back.

* * *

**Lara: please R&R! IREALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! I want to know that I'm writing the right stuff!**


	20. Wild at Heart

**Lara:tjie(waving): Hey! Here's another Madasaku! Oh and before I forget. If all of you reading this want another pairing (aka: not a pairing with Sakura) please just tell me. That is also why I wrote the chapter before this with no indication who I'm referring to, just in case. And also if you have a problem with something I wrote. Let me know and I will see what I can do. Hoe you like it and have a nice day!**

* * *

_The _wind howled in her ears. The horse's hooves beat upon the earth with heartfelt intensity. She laughed as the wind slapped her face and whipped her long pink hair to fly behind her in an almost horizontal waterfall of pink. Her dress was puffed up over the back of her horse to hide her most-unlady like behavior of sitting like a man: legs on either side of the magnificent beast beneath her.

This is what she lived for. This is what she strived for. Those moments of utter joy while riding on a magnificent beast of the land and let the wind whistle past her.

She dislikes the stuck-up noble life. She would not mind being the princess of the greatest city in Fire-Country if only she could have a bit more freedom. Even now. Not far behind are the guards sputtering to catch up to Firedance and herself.

Suddenly an authentic black horse raced in front of her pure white one. With a heave, her horse reared up, almost making the fake wooden leg, dangling beside her left leg, fall off, and she had to clung on her reins and saddle to keep herself from falling. A man, with the longest spiky black hair, chuckled and looked on with amused crimson eyes as she calmed her horse before sitting back up straight.

'Thee deepest apologies. I did not wish to care m'lady.'

'No harm done,' her voice was smooth and bell-like portraying her noble lineage.

'Ah, and what made such a fine young lady from the noble court ride out here?'

'Freedom, mister…?'

'Uchiha. King Madara Uchiha.'

Her eyes grew wide and she lowered her head.

'Thee apologies, King Uchiha-'

'Madara. My name is Madara and you may call me as such.'

The guards finally caught up with her and yelled out,

'Princess Sakura! Princess Sakura! Please, wait up!'

They all came to a whiney stop and began their begging all over again.

'Please, Princess Sakura. We cannot keep up with Princess anymore!'

She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

'That is thee point, General Neji,' she grinned at the general.

'Ah, Princess, why not come and enjoy some lunch with me?'

The general and leader of the Noble Guards announced in his deadpan voice while still keeping his head half bowed in a sign of respect to the King.

'Princess Sakura of Konoha needs to get ready for a meeting tonight. Her mother would most not appreciate her wearing outdoor wear.'

She rolled her eyes again at his statement and commented,

'And I don't need six hours to only put on a heavier dress, General Neji…and I see nothing wrong with my choice of dresses thank you very much!'

She missed the amused smirk of the true king.

She clicked her tongue and her horse tripled to face the king of the grounds of Konohagakura, Fire Country.

* * *

**Lara: and there you go. I hope it is okay. Please R&R**


	21. Wild at Heart-Something Had to be Done

**Lara'tjie: helloooo :P This oneshot is actually part of the chapter I wrote before this one but you could still read it as if it is on its own. Hope you like!**

**Tsunade(sloutched in her chair, hair messed up and lips tick and eyeliner smudged): L..laira d…dhoeshn't owhn Nawrutow. **

**{Translation: Lara doesn't own Naruto}**

'_An _arranged marriage!'Sakura yelled at her step-mother and her biological father, 'I will not consent to this absurdness!' she exclaimed, her eyes shining with her hatred. Her father's eyes flashed in anger while her step-mother grinned in victory when she caught sight of her new husband.

'Sakura, a lady never goes against her elders, especially her father. You are to choose a husband at the ball being held tonight or we will choose for you,' her father said in his commanding voice. He had never used that voice against her, but now that he remarried he turned out for the worst.

Her step-mother smiled sweetly as her father's face twisted into disapproval at his daughter. Too bad Sakura knew she was a sugar-coated witch that only married her father for his wealth. But unfortunately he was too blind to see it and he fell for her spells all too quickly.

* * *

-Timeskip-

* * *

Sakura walked from her room at a slow pace. The skirts of her gown pooled at her feet and swished elegantly as she made her way to the stairs leading into the ballroom…or the Ballroom of Doom as she called it for tonight.

Too soon she stood before the large, double mahogany doors. The guards posed with their hands on the door handles; waiting for her permission to open them. She took a deep breath, straightened her spine…and nodded once at them…

* * *

Why I needed to come to the ridiculous ball I had have no idea. I may be good with the ladies but I was not in the mod for this entire extravaganza. I have a country to rule and having a noble king that works under me throw all this balls for no reason is tiresome. But all this money spending began when the noble king remarried.

I am Uchiha Madara and I am the royal king. I rule the country but I have proclaimed all the villages in my country could have a king like all the other villages outside of my kingdom, if they should so wish. And that they did. By the time all the crowning of new noble families was done I was actually starting to regret my decision because of all the work it had created in the beginning.

I was mingling about, greeting as I went when _**she**_ arrived in the glorious colors of red and black. She was done so beautifully that my heart skipped two beats instead of the usual one and my breath hitched, stuck in my through for a second.

But something was wrong with my dear princess. I frowned. I was soon proven right by the announcement her so called father made: she was to choose a husband.

I had to quickly form a plan if I would want to keep her by my side.

* * *

To dance so much in one hour had never been tedious but tonight it was just plainly tiresome and beyond. With as much dignity I could muster I excused myself to my throne chair…where it only got worse. Nobles in the court suddenly had impressive gifts to give me and had the urge to declare their undying love for me. But my heart never "skipped a beat", so to speak, when I was confronted by all these men. There was only one who could steal my breath and make my heart reach for the skies.

But of course I could not declare a marriage with him unless he orders me to marry him, because he is of higher stature. But that would probably never happen.

That night I learned to suck up my own words whenever it came to the topic of the royal king.

**Lara: dun dunn dunnn! **

**Ok, I just want to say to those who read this. Because of the exams starting next week, all I could do now is write one-shots, but I want to start on my stories so I am gonna type my hands off when my vacation start. All my stories are doing anyway is collecting dust on my shelves. So in a month tops I am going to start typing away at my real stories! Yay! And just so you know…I have A LOT of one-shots piling up dust too!**

**Sasuke(looking very bored): hn, R&R, or I'll shove a chidori up your-**

**Lara: -okay! Never mind that last part(smiling at reader while shoving Sasuke to the ground)**


	22. Zombie Stuff

**Lara: I have **_**another**_** one-shot. My sis began but then left it to me to finish…and here it is. It's another Madasaku but it is a little different. It's about zombies and vampires at the same time. Hopefully it's better than it sounds. Enjoy!**

**Kakuzu(absentmindedly while counting a lot of money)**

* * *

Sakura stared at the mirror with dull emerald eyes, her usual brightness dampened. Just yesterday she had been given the news.

Her lover was supposable dead.

He had been called in to help fight in the upcoming battle against some sort of rapidly reproducing monsters. The said he went missing.

A few days ago some type of creation had escaped the West Central Lab and it was "highly dangerous". The only thing was…the scientists lied.

These things were made like the undead and, like a virus, were spread through contaminated bites. She was worried if her lover was bitten what would happen to him. She doesn't know what would happen if a vampire was bitten by a zombie-thing.

She jumped when she heard a loud bang from her front door along with a high-pitched scream. She walked cautiously to the window and choked back a scream. There was one of those monsters eating a person that was jerking hideously. She guessed the one being feast upon was the one who had been banging on her door. The monster was savoring the taste of blood when he spotted her, its disgusting brown-green eyes staring directly at her. It stared for a whole of three seconds at most before flinging itself through her window in one giant leap. She screamed and flung herself backwards as the _**thing **_smashed through the glass and began running after her retreating form with speed that a limping figure shouldn't have. She yanked open her bedroom door and slammed it shut behind her. She knew it wouldn't hold long but it was a try. She ran to the furthers wall from the door and slid down, next the window, to her knees as she leaned against the wall.

'Madara, where are you?' she screamed out, her voice sounding hoarse from tears. Just then the bedroom door broke off making sty splinters fly. She stared at the disgusting monster and it stared right back at her for a moment with hungry eyes of no control. It screeched out and moved to pounce on her. She closed her eyes as it lunged. A sudden scream slipped past her lips as the floor-to-ceiling window next to her exploded and shattered all over the place.

She heard a thud and a deep growl she immediately recognized filled her ears. Her breath hitched. Her eyes slowly opened and settled on Madara's black feathered wings that were spread out at its full length. What bothered her though was not the comforting sight of his wings but…

the bite marks on his arm.

She watched as he used his trusty sword that he had with him and killed the _**thing **_by stabbing it in between its eyes, straight through its head. Madara stood up straight from his crouched position and turned around to face her, his crimson eyes glowing in hunger. His eyes searched her up and down and she held her breath, waiting for his approval. In a second he was in front of her and in one smooth motion he pulled her up and into his waiting arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as darkness enveloped her as his wings folded around them. She was pulled into a tight embrace which she willingly allowed. The hug got to the point of actually hurting but she dared not move. She felt him take deep breaths against her neck and he slowly began to calm himself as he drowned in her scent.

'How dare something touch what is mine! Dare something…scare you…try hurt…dare…kill something…only thinking…protect…'

He was mumbling fiercely and she could barely make out his sentences. So she did the only thing she could while trapped in his arms…she mumbled back to sooth his rage.

'I'm okay, I'm here. You came for me. I'm safe now. I'm right here in your arms. I'm not going anywhere!'

He slowly began to ease his rage. They stood in silence for what felt like hours. Finally he said,

'We need to get out of here. I need to get you somewhere safe. These creatures need to be killed!'

She could only nod her head, knowing that anything she would say right now would be meaningless and she would surely get "_**punished**_" for it later. She dared not think about any of his "_**punishments**_" right now.

He pulled away and with another once-over he began pulling her through the house while saying orders so fast she couldn't quite catch everything. A little food, pants, shirts, underwear, and without even waiting for her to finish stuffing more into the medium-sized sling bag her pulled to the front door. They stood just outside the door. The street were littered with bodies and decaying corpse' and the creatures were eating away like starved men that just received a feast.

A few heads shot up to look at them as they stepped out. Not a second later they pounced at hem but they never got the chance to get within two meters because Madara's arms encircled her waist and then they were in the air.

His grip tightened as they flew above the creatures raging in the streets.

'Madara,' she said softly, 'not too tight. I'm with child.'

She felt his breath hitch before he maneuvered her swiftly to hook her legs around him and her arms around his neck. And like that she fell asleep in his arms as she trusted him to bring them to safety.

* * *

**Lara: And there ya go! Hope ya all liked it. PLEASE R&R! Oh, and have a nice day…or night, depends on if you're good or bad :P**


	23. Mafia Scene

**Lara'tjie: Hey, another, yay! I don't have a test tomorrow so I decided to start typing away! **

**Sasuke: Hn, if you say so. **

**Naruto: Helloooo! Lara'tjie doesn't own Naruto, dattebayo! **

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: Teme! Sasuke: Hn**

**Naruto:Why you! Teemeeeeeee!**

…

**Lara:Okaayyyy, I'll leave them at it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Looking into a barrel of a gun is really not one of my favorite past times. Period. And getting in between a mafia gang fight…well let's just say I have a very unfortunate knack of getting myself into troublesome situations.

I really loved my self-defense classes but it would only help so far when I literally run in between a gang fight…where guns are involved.

I was, not surprisingly, immediately swept up by a gang…which I presume is the most bad out of the two, or three, gangs and my first thought after "oh boy" was "I was so gonna be late".

I ducked and decked out punched just to keep from getting caught again…although in the end it was still futile since hands that came from nowhere wound around my waist and neck to pull me back and then, with a very strong arm around my neck, a barrel of a gun was pressed onto the side of my temple. I looked up terrified…straight into coal black eyes. He was a few feet away from me and my captor and he was aiming his own gun at the man holding me to him. There were more, that I assume was from the same gang, men that were aiming their own guns at the man holding me prisoner. Yeesh, I need to start writing books to let my mind get a bit of a break from my terribly creative imagination.

But looking at the situation at hand I was most positively a bargaining chip. Dammit, do I look like a freakin' poker chip to anyone? Just to prove it the man in front of me with the very dark eyes and the very black hair that stood up straight like a chicken's ass at the back and the very handsome face said in a rich crushed velvet voice,

'Pulling an innocent civilian into the fight was low…must say it was a very mature move of you.'

And you know what? He had the gall to smirk sexily to!

'Yeah well, right now she's a very good bargaining chip! And she's no innocent! She decked me mates halfway to unconsciousness!'

I rolled my eyes in exasperation which only served in drawing the attention of the "good" gang's eyes towards me.

'Okay, thanks for letting me know I'm pretty and all but I'm gonna be late and I have this really, really important meeting to go to. So if ya don't mind I'm just going to go now and let you all sort this out. On your own. Without me.'

Well, can't say I didn't try.

The man behind me chuckled sarcastically and he pressed the barrel harder against the side of my head. I flinched, pretty sure that it will bruise later on.

'And how will ya do that lil' Missy?' His breath stuck like cigarettes and whiskey.

I sucked in my fear and with a braver-than-I-felt voice I declared:

'Like this.'

I smashed the back of my head against the man's chin making his head snap back with a sickening crack of bone against bone and his hold on me loosened. That's the good part. The bad part would be that with the sudden impact made him pull the trigger. I was never in my whole live glad that a man was holding me by the waist. With the impact of being knocked back by a hard, sudden impact he stumbled back taking me with him. The bullet missed my nose by freakin' centimeters!

And then the men sprang into action. It happened so fast that I was sure if I blinked I would have missed everything. The man was pulled back and dragged deeper into the ally that I usually called a short cut and he suddenly had a knife protruding out of his one leg and that is why it was easy to drag him. Bodies were dragged and then lifted into dumpsters and those that are just unconscious was pulled into a van that I had no idea was standing there.

I was left standing in the middle of the ally with only the memory of ever having smashed my head against a gangster that was holding me hostage, the blood stains of the ground and the parting smirk of a very sexy man that can only be a few years older than me but was a mafia bos…how can all of this be my life?

* * *

**Shikamaru(tiredly):So troublesome…(yawn) Lara needs you to R&R. **


End file.
